Runaway
by moi-moi819
Summary: Tired of their men cheating on them, Sango proposes an idea to Kagome. As the saying goes, you don't know what you have until it's gone. Inuyasha and Miroku learn that the hard way… NOT YURI!
1. Chapter 1

**Moi-Moi: **Hello, everyone… Welcome to my newest production! I really wanted to do this fanfic for some time now. I have been sooooooooooooooooooooo impatient for the right time to start it. Since I completed "High School Days' and discontinued "How to Change A Playboy 101" I have more room and time for new fan fictions! Let's begin!

* * *

Kagome pulled herself up and over the mouth of The Bone Eater's Well. She was sixteen now and her and her friends were still hunting for jewel shards. Last fall, the Inutachi had come so close to finally putting an end to Naraku once and for all, except that Naraku sent a poisonous insect at Kagome before she could fire her arrow and finish the job. Naraku barely escaped with his life that day. Kagome had to be sent back to her time to be treated with medicine in a hospital. She was in a coma for a month.

Sango and Miroku hadn't come anywhere closer to marriage. When the two were alone and making actual progress, something would always interrupt. Like a pretty village girl or a demon attack. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't any better. Although with them it was more of _one _girl keeping them apart….one _dead _girl.

"Oi, Kagome! You're late _again!" _Inuyasha yelled as he came into the clearing.

Kagome sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. Her hair had grow longer over the past few months. With all her time in the feudal era, Kagome didn't have time to schedule her bi-monthly hair appointment to get it cut. It was almost as long as Inuyasha's now. Kagome also went through a slight growth spurt and had to change her outfit. She now wore a tank top with jeans(and in the winter and fall a cropped jacket or cardigan to go with it).

"Hello to you too, Inuyasha," Kagome replied dryly.

"Kagome!"

"Kagome-chan!"

"Kagome-sama."

Inuyasha and Kagome looked behind him at the figures entering the clearing. A small, orange puff collided with Kagome's torso.

"Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"Kagome! I was good and helped Keade with her chores. She even gave me some money! I'm really glad to! Then, I was able to get you your gift," Shippou rushed, producing a small trinket from his kimono. He displayed it proudly for her judgment. It was a silver bracelet with the character for "Mother". Kagome blushed and stared at Shippou.

"I hoped that it's okay with you Kagome. Cause you're kinda like a mother to me."

Kagome stared at the small child in her arms. Tears welled in her eyes. Inuyasha was ready to clout Shippou on his head for upsetting Kagome. Kagome pulled Shippou closer to her and smiled.

"I would _love _that, Shippou," Kagome said.

Sango smiled at the scene. She knew Shippou looked up to Kagome and loved her dearly. Kagome showed such maternal feelings for Shippou. It was as if she herself gave birth to him.

"Happy Birthday, Mama," Shippou said.

"Arigatou, Shippou-chan," Kagome said.

Sango approached the two. Kagome looked at her. Sango pulled her hands from behind her back and produced a small packaged wrapped in a silk cloth.

"You didn't think I'd forget my own sister's birthday, did you?" Sango asked.

"Sister?" Kagome asked, genuinely surprised.

Sango had tears in her eyes that threatened to spill. She ran over to Shippou and Kagome and gave them a hug. Inuyasha stood back and watched with a face that gave away nothing. Miroku smiled at the scene.

"Isn't that sweet, Inuyasha? Can't you feel the warmth of their love?" Miroku asked.

"Keh," Inuyasha said. Miroku rolled his eyes at the hanyou. Sango pulled away and wiped her eyes. She slowly presented Kagome with the present. Kagome stared at it before taking it with one hand. Shippou hopped atop Kagome's shoulder and watched almost patiently for Kagome to open the present. Kagome untie the delicate white string and unwrapped the present. She opened the box and her eyes grew wide. Inside was a purple choker with a round, silver pendant. On the pendant was two swords forming an "X" and an inscription.

"Taijya of the West?" Kagome asked.

"Uh huh. It was my grandmother's. She got it after she completed her training in the Western Lands. My father said she was amazing in battle. But, that's what you'd expect from a warrior from the West. The strongest fighters, priests, priestess, whatever…they all trained in the West. I've always wanted to train there, but…" Sango said.

Kagome didn't question her. Sango never got the chance. Sango was sixteen when she met Kagome. Sango eventually confided in Kagome her about her planned trip to the West. If it weren't for Naraku's intervention, the half-demon wiping out her village, and Naraku taking her little brother as his slave, Sango would be finishing up her training about now.

"Sango. I couldn't take this. If it was your grandmother's-" Kagome started.

"No. I want you to take it. I'll be upset with you and _never_ talk to you again if you don't," Sango replied seriously.

Kagome laughed nervously and nodded once to Sango. She gave to choker to Shippou. The kitsune Youkai took the neck piece and placed it around his adopted mother's neck while she raised her hair for him.

Inuyasha looked away in boredom. It was just a stupid necklace to him.

"How do I look?" he heard Kagome ask. Inuyasha risked a glance at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. His jaw dropped slightly. The chocker drew his attention to her long, slender neck. He imagined himself nuzzling her neck while they laid in the sun on the warm grass. A slight blush rose to his face.

"Very, beautiful, Kagome-sama," Miroku complimented.

"You look really pretty, Mama," Shippou said.

"I can't think of anyone who could where it better," Sango said.

Inuyasha turned and stalked off. Kagome looked in Inuyasha's direction to ask his opinion, but she saw him leaving instead. She frowned and sighed. _I bet he could think of someone who could where it better…a _dead _someone._

Question? Comments? Flames? Rants?


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome and Sango sat on a small hill that overlooked Keade's village. Sango petted Kilala, who was laying on her lap. Shippou was running through the flowers chasing a ladybug. Kagome smiled at the scene of her adopted son having fun.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to Sango and tilted her head in question.

"Aren't you gonna tell me what you did for your birthday?" Sango asked.

"Oh! Well, first my mom and jii-chan had a surprise party for me with all my friends and family at our shrine. It was a lot of fun. It really made me see how much I've missed with friends…and with my family. My aunt had a baby last month. It was a baby boy. He was so cute! You should have seen how tiny and adorable he was. He was like an angel," Kagome said.

"You really love children," Sango said.

"Uh huh. I got so many gifts, I don't think I could name them all! But there's one in particular I wanted to show you," Kagome said. The Miko reached into her pocket and pulled out an iPod Touch. Sano eyes widened.

"Is that-" Sango started.

"That's _riiighhhttt. _The iPod Touch. My uncle gave it to me. It has 400 of the best songs on it already," Kagome said.

"I can't believe you got it!"

"Finally! And the best news is- I still have all that money left over I raised to buy the thing in the first place," Kagome said.

"Well, turn it on! I've been waiting for this moment my whole life," Sango sighed wistfully.

"You didn't even know about until I told you a month ago," Kagome said.

"But can't you see? It's as if I, myself, was born in the wrong time period! I have a feeling I was meant to be born in your time Kagome," Sango preached.

"Sango, I think you've officially lost it," Kagome responded.

"…Just turn on the iPod," Sango growled. Kagome giggled and did as Sango said. The girls spent the rest of the afternoon listening to Kagome's favorite songs. Sango enjoyed listening to most of them. She was even more convinced that she was born in the wrong time period after that.

~THE NEXT MORNING~

Everyone was eating breakfast the next morning. The night before was quiet and peaceful. They all were eating leftover food from Kagome's birthday party. Miroku was able to give his present to Kagome before she went to bed. He got her a kimono that was pink with blue flowers scattered across it and white obi belt.

"So you all are leaving soon?" Keade stated.

"Yep. You know how Inuyasha is. He won't let us stay any longer than necessary," Sango said, eating a bite of rice.

"I'm right here!" Inuyasha yelled, angrily.

"I _know," _Sango replied dryly. Kagome giggled.

"But, _Kagome! _Why can't I come with you! I'll be good!" Shippou whined. Kagome had told him this morning that he was to stay with Keada-ba-chan and he instantly refused.

"Shippou. Believe me. I want you to come to, but Inuyasha doesn't want you to. _He_ said it's too dangerous for you," Kagome said. Shippou turned to Inuyasha with a hurt face.

"That's _right, Shipp-ou! _I'm making you stay here, while _I _take your mama away…_FOREVER!," _Inuyasha yelled and laughed manically. The half demon had a black cape and top hat and gruesome claws and fangs. His back was hunched over.

"Nooooooo!" Shippou yelled. Shippou leapt into action and began repeatedly punching Inuyasha in the face.

"Shippou, what are you doing?"

"I'm beating up Inuyasha. What's it look like?" Shippou snapped rudely.

"Well, can you stop? It's getting annoying," Inuyasha said. Shippou snapped out of his daze and looked up. Inuyasha stared down at Shippou with an annoyed stare. The kitsune looked around and saw that everyone was watching him weirdly.

"Shippou, what's gotten into you? You started screaming your head off and attacked Inuyasha," Sango said.

"He was laughing and he had a cape and was making evil plans! I saw him! He was yelling out his plans like a manic!" Shippou defended.

"Shippou did you have the candy I told you _not _to eat?" Kagome asked, delicately.

"It's not the candy! Inuyasha's evil! He wanted to capture you with his _filthy, evil _claws! He was gonna do the same to Sango and Miroku! I swear!" Shippou yelled. Kagome smiled an unbelieving smile.

"I'm _evil?" _Inuyasha asked.

"Don't act all innocent! I know what you're up to! And I'm gonna stop you!" Shippou said, leaping into the air. He repeatedly kicked and punched at Inuyasha's head. The hanyou growled and swatted him away. Shippou went flying and crashed into the wall. A pouch of [ink, sugary candy fell out his sleeve.

"Shippou?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"I'm fine. He can't hurt me," Shippou said, getting back up.

"His sugar rush is really kicking in now," Miroku said. Sango nodded in agreement and drank her tea.

~ON THE ROAD~

Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind the girls. They were busy chatting away about something. Kagome made Shippou stay behind even after he begged, pleaded, whined, and cried. She said it was because he disobeyed her and lied to her about the candy. He was going to continue arguing with her and say that Inuyasha made him do it, but the hanyou knocked him out with a swift clout to the head. The group left while he was unconscious. Kagome, feeling bad for practically condoning Inuyasha's actions, sat Inuyasha for his "creative" methods in child care.

"How long 'til we reach a village, Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"You actually _want _to go to a village, Inuyasha? That's a surprise."

"Just answer the question, Bouzu," Inuyasha said. Miroku frowned and looked ahead, conveniently ignoring Inuyasha. Miroku smiled.

"We're here!" Miroku announced.

"Took us long enough," Inuyasha said

"It was just a few days, Inuyasha," Kagome said. She had long gotten over Inuyasha forgetting her birthday…and their anniversary.

"Whatever."

Kagome sighed. She saw Sango stare at her apologetically. Kagome had vented in Sango about Inuyasha's forgetfulness. Sango was ready to maim the hanyou. Who forgets the day they met someone _that _important to them?

Sango and Kagome entered the village after the men and instantly lost them. Kagome guessed Inuyasha went into the nearby forest to run or…something. Kagome turned to Sango.

"Wanna go shopping?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled and nodded. The girls walked up to a vendor's stand. He sold jewelry and fine robes.

"Aahhh. What can I get you two, beautiful ladies?" the vendor asked.

"We're just browsing, thanks," Kagome said.

The girls looked through the vendors jewelry and judged each other's choices. Sango was trying on a flower necklace when she saw him. Her face dropped instantly. Kagome grew puzzled at her friend's changed demeanor. She turned to see what she was looking at and frowned with Sango. Miroku was walking down the path with a crowd of girls surrounding him. He was laughing joyfully.

"Where have you been all my life?" Miroku asked a woman.

"Probably hiding from him," Kagome grumbled.

Sango growled and stalked off. Kilala mewed and hopped upon Kagome's shoulder.

"Let's go get her Kilala," Kagome said.

"Wait! You have to pay for those!" the vendor yelled after them.

Kagome continued running around the village. She stopped to catch her breath and Kilala ran up to her leg.

"Mew," Kilala said and pulled on Kagome's pants' leg. Kagome looked at Kilala. Kilala ran down a different path and Kagome ran after her, "Kilala! Wait!"

Kilala finally stopped on a hill top. Kagome stopped behind her and caught her breath. After some panting, Kagome looked up to see Sango sitting at the stream at the bottom of the hill. She was staring at her reflection. Kagome approached her.

"Miroku, I don't want to talk to you. Just go away," Sango said.

"Good thing I'm not him then huh?" Kagome said and sat down next to her.

Sango looked at Kagome and the two girls didn't move for a minute. Suddenly, Sango attacked Kagome in a choking hug. Kagome coughed and started looking slightly blue.

"San…go-chan. Can't….br…eathe," Kagome said, brokenly.

"Sumimasen, Kagome-chan," Sango said, releasing her.

"Well, ladies it's very hard working with others. But when you're the leader of the group you have to do everything you can to keep everyone from hurting each other. Sometimes, I even have to put my life on the line to protect the others, _especially _the women."

Sango and Kagome heard the monologue and turned to where it came from. Miroku was walking with his entourage above them on the path. Sango glared at him and Kagome 'humped' and crossed her arms. Miroku felt something evil surrounding him and looked around. He finally locked eyes with Kagome and Sango, both were giving him death glares. He chuckled nervously. Sango got up and went to him. Kagome followed.

"Monk, are those the women you travel with?" a woman asked.

"You were right, Monk. They don't look very strong," another woman said. Kagome and Sango glared harder.

"Ummmmm," Miroku said.

"It must be soo wonderful to have the monk save your life every battle," the first woman said to Sango.

Sango looked to Miroku. He was sending her a pleading look. He _actually _wanted her to lie for him?

"_Listen. _I don't need _anyone _to save me," Sango said.

"She must be one proud girl," a woman whispered. Sango glared one last, hard glare and stalked off. Kagome decided to let her go and figure it out on her own. Kagome turned back to Miroku and have him a look.

"Why don't you ladies go wait for me?"

The women 'awed' and fooled his request. Miroku looked at Kagome and began twiddling his thumbs. Kagome stared at him for two more minutes. Miroku's guilt kept building with every passing second.

"I'm not just mad at you for _basically _calling me weak and taking credit for what Inuyasha does. I'm mad at you for walking around town with a crowd of women and flashing them in Sango's face! Then, you have the nerve to say _she _depends on _you _to save her? You very well know she's saved your life more times than you could ever possibly hope to count!" Kagome yelled, and kicked Miroku in his shin. Kagome stalked off the opposite way and Kilala followed. Miroku held his shin pathetically and hopped on one foot. When he turned around, he say the crowd of women dissipating. Miroku sighed pathetically.

~IN THE FOREST~

Sango sat on the forest floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. She had been sitting in the forest for 5 minutes and she didn't feel any better than before. She was still angry at Miroku and most important, she was angry at herself. She knew she would end up forgiving him for it again…and again…and again.

"Oi, Sango!"

Sango gasped and looked behind her. Inuyasha was standing behind her with his serious face on. Sango quickly wiped her tears and looked forward.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

He sat down next to her Indian-Style, "Kagome told me to find you. I know what happened with Miroku."

"Oh."

"Honestly, I don't know what your problem is."

"_My _problem?" Sango yelled.

"Yeah. You as well as I know that Miroku is a hentai. So, you should be able to tell he's not gong to get any better. Keh1 If this is how he acts when he's _engaged _I don't wanna see his behavior when he's married," Inuyasha said.

Sango sat quietly, letting Inuyasha's words sink in. He's…not…going to get…any better.

"If he hasn't changed now, why will he change later? He's the one always going on about understanding women, when he can't even have enough sense to quit flirting with other women in front of his fiancé. Either that or he doesn't know _you _as well as he thought. Keh, _idiot,_" Inuyasha said.

Sango stood instantly and kept her head down. Inuyasha was somewhat creeped out by her behavior.

"Thank you Inuyasha. You _really _gave me something to think about," Sango whispered before walking off.

"Your…welcome?" Inuyasha said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moi-Moi: **AAAAAAHHHHHHH! Now that that's out… I just wanted to say the inspiration for this story and this chapter especially came from the song "Ghost" by Fefe Dobson. Thank you… bitch.

* * *

Sango walked out from the tree line into the sunlight. Her talk with Inuyasha changed her perspective completely. Miroku is a hentai. He's not gong to get any better. He acts like this when he's engaged! If he hasn't changed now, why will he change later? He doesn't even have enough sense to quit flirting with other women in front of his own fiancé. Inuyasha was completely right. People don't change. How many times has he done this. Before they were engaged and after! Sango had had enough. She knew if she was ever going to settle down with a man, he would know who the hell she was and what she expected of him! And flirting with half the female population was not accepted.

Sango smiled as she walked back into the village. Miroku was nowhere in sight, but his entourage was dispersed and back to their duties. Sango kept walking down the path. A younger woman came up to her.

"I'm sorry. If I had know the monk was so low as to lie about being your savior I never would have listened. I'm just glad your friend put him in his place. She was very dominating. It was scary, but inspiring at the same time. I envy her will power," the young woman said. Sango knew she meant Kagome. The firecracker Miko had become more outspoken for a while now. Which meant more trouble within their little group. She would argue with Inuyasha more often which would end up in an argument, insults, a sit, and a crying Kagome that Sango had to console.

"Thank you. I'm glad at least one you had enough guts to approach me instead staying on the side and whispering. It must be insulting to the others that the one to voice their shame and be mature was such a young woman," Sango said. The girl blushed.. She looked around fourteen. Sango smiled at her and walked away. Sango thought her choice of words was somewhat rude to the women listening, but at this point she didn't quite care. She had a Miko to find and thank.

Sango found Kagome sitting on a hillside, listening to her iPod. She looked completely tranquil. It was hard to believe that so much power was locked away in such a small, soft girl- err, _woman._ Kagome snapped at anyone who called her a girl now. She says she was a girl when she was fifteen. She's a woman _now. _To that Inuyasha would give a sarcastic, "You mean a _year _later." Sango smiled and approached her friend.

"You wanna talk," Kagome said when Sango approached.

"About?"

"You know. The Miroku situation," Kagome replied.

Kagome was expecting Sango to do a number of things. Things like scream, kick, yell, curse Miroku to high Hell, but instead the Taijya laughed. She _laughed. _Kagome was beyond confused.

"There is no situation, Kagome. Inuyasha actually helped me. Thanks for sending him to find me," Sang said.

Kagome was even more confused. "Sent…Inuyasha? I didn't send him anywhere."

Sango looked at Kagome weird, "So, he came to me on his own? He found me in the forest and we talked he really showed me something I didn't see. Or, at least, didn't want to see."

"Well, at least he's making himself useful. Now he can't say he doesn't care," Kagome said with a smile.

"Right. Can I listen?" Sango asked, gesturing to the earpiece. Kagome nodded and gave Sango an earphone. Sango took it gratefully and listened. The song changed and Kagome squealed, "I love this song!"

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

So far Sango was confused. It was obviously a woman singing, but before giving back the earphone she gave the song a chance. Besides, Kagome said she liked it. If Kagome liked it, it had to be good.

_Now I'm gone in your photograph_

_I bet you wish you could get me back_

_Now I'm stuck in your memory_

_A mistaken identity_

_What's her name?_

_What's she like?_

_Does she know that you'll never treat her right?_

_What's her name?_

_What's she like?_

_Do you leave her in the middle of the night?_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watch you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Sango thought the song was very personal. It shows Kagome's relationship with Inuyasha, except Kagome would never leave Inuyasha…

_The only gift that you ever gave_

_Was that you let me just get away_

_I hope I haunt you in every dream_

_And you feel a little misery_

_What's her name?_

_What's she like?_

_I should warn her that you'll never do her right_

_All your games_

_All your lies_

_I need to tell her maybe I can change her mind_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watch you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know!_

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

Now, the song was creeping her out. It was personal to her, too. But would she leave Miroku for cheating? She sure as hell wouldn't stay! But, leaving? For good? Never seeing Miroku in the morning. Never hearing his smooth voice when he tricked the lord of a castle… or hit on another woman. Never seeing him grope another woman. Never hearing, "Will you bare my child?" or for those really pretty women, "Will you bare my children?" (More time with them) No more watching him walk around with half the village's population on his arm, hanging from every one of his _lies. _Suddenly, leaving didn't sound so bad. But, she couldn't leave Kagome to deal with Miroku _and Inuyasha. _She'd never forgive herself. Kagome was her sister. Even if Sano did leave, where would she go?

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

_Now you see me_

_Now you don't_

_You must've thought I'd never go_

_Thanks to you I'm taking back my soul_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I watch you getting way too close_

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_

_Now I know so it's my turn to disappear (Disappear)_

_You act like you just saw a ghost_

_I caught you (Caught you)_

_Now I know_

_Now I know why you're never there (Never there)_

_Now it's my turn, watch me disappear_

_Just like a go-go-go-ghost_

_Watch me go-go-go-ghost_

This was Sango's new favorite song.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Three days later, the Inutachi were back on the road. Sango was just fine with everything. She spoke to everyone as usual, even Miroku. The monk thought Sango would be furious with him, but assumed he was let off the hook…for _now._

"I sense two Shikon fragments!" Kagome said, stopping everyone.

Inuyasha smelt a stench on the wind and pulled Kagome behind his. Only, one person could be coming…

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he came behind Inuyasha to Kagome, "How's my woman feeling?"

Inuyasha turned to find Kouga holding Kagome hands and Kagome answering his question.

"I'm fine, but-" Kagome started.

"She ain't your woman, flea bag!" Inuyasha said, pushing Kagome out of his way. The Miko lost he balance for a second and got back up to glare at Inuyasha's head. Just when she was about to say something, Sango spoke up.

"She is to my woman!" Sango yelled in time with Kouga.

"Who says? You better leave now before I hack you into pieces!" Sango continued with Inuyasha.

The two demons looked at Sango's bored face. She sighed and went to Kagome's side. "Don't you two ever get bored with the same routine? Cause I sure do. Kouga, can you and Kagome take your business elsewhere and finish so we can continue on our way," Sango asked.

"Actually, I think I'll spend some time with my woman," Kouga said putting his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome looked confused and just plain bored. Inuyasha looked ready to kill.

"Can we leave now, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Not with _him!" _Inuyasha said, pointing to Kouga.

"Why not? What's wrong with Kouga?" Kagome asked, putting her hands on her hips. Here's the defiance Sango was talking about.

"I don't want that stinking wolf following me around all day!"

"Well, then you don't have to walk with us. You can run through the forest if it bothers you so much!" Kagome said. The Miko turned and walked down the path. Translation: I won. Shut up and don't say another word.

Inuyasha looked flabbergasted while Sango, Kouga, and Miroku followed. Sango could tell Inuyasha was going to pick a fight, so she went to Kagome and suggested they listen to music to drown out the ignorant men. Kagome agreed.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Kouga had left around eight in the night. He and Inuyasha were at each other's throats all day. Kagome didn't know what to do with Inuyasha anymore. He would insist- no, he would yell it to the world a hundred times over that he wasn't jealous. If he wasn't jealous why couldn't he leave her and Kouga alone? Not that she liked Kouga that way… cause she didn't…

Kagome turned over in her sleeping bag again. She had been tossing and turning all night. She felt so tired after reading and studying Biology terms, but now she felt like she overdosed on Speed. Kagome turned over _again. _The Miko sat up and looked around the camp. The fire was still going and she could see Miroku sitting against a tree. Sango was as far away from him as possible, sleeping with Kilala. It was times like these that made her miss Shippou. If she couldn't sleep, he couldn't sleep. Maybe, Inuyasha couldn't sleep, too.

Kagome looked up in the tree above her to see it empty. When had he left? She got out of her sleeping bag and got her bow and arrows. She was in her tank top and shorts with socks. Of course they would get dirty, but what in Inuyasha was in mortal danger? Would dirty socks matter then? The Miko headed out looking for the Hanyou.

After looking for five minutes, she was ready to go back. There was no crashing, exploding, or loud cursing to even tell if Inuyasha was in a fight. Even if he was, he would probably yell at her for coming to help him. Ungrateful.

Kagome spotted a glow in the distance. She knew what that meant. Why hadn't she thought of it before? If he wasn't fighting, why else would he be gone? Kikyou. A soul stealer floated around Kagome in a taunting way. _Ha ha._

She knew she shouldn't spy. It was wrong. If they'd went through the trouble of hiding in the forest, they probably wanted privacy. Well they shouldn't have hid five minutes away from the campsite. Kagome grew angry. She usually never was angry in these situations. Just hurt.

Finally, she reached the edge of the clearing. She got there, Kikyou and Inuyasha were in an embrace. She could have sworn she saw Kikyou look at her. How could she? She's clay! How can she even be talking? Only in the Feudal Era…

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Kikyou said softly, but loud enough for Kagome to hear. Kagome knew the answer. She turned away and mouthed what he said. She even knew Kikyou's response.

"_Yes."_

"_I am glad."_

Kagome didn't want to see more. Her hands were glowing a slight pink. Her temper was getting out of control. Instead of running back to the campsite to pack, she walked slowly away, deeper into the forest. Inuyasha would probably head back. He could wait.

Now, Kagome knew what Sango meant two nights ago. Of course, Kagome had asked Sango if she was okay with Miroku. The Taijya ha smiled and waved her arms in a broad gesture. She said she had never felt so _light. _She said she had given up, had _let go. _Had she meant Miroku. Could someone get over love _that _easy?

No.

Sango still loved Miroku. She was still here…with him. Just not the way she was before. Sango doesn't want to feel hurt anymore so she _let him go._ Kagome wondered if she could ever let Inuyasha go…

"You found him didn't you?"

Kagome looked up and saw Miroku sitting calmly on a rock. He looked like he was waiting for her. "Yes."

Miroku smiled. He looked up at Kagome and waved her over. The Miko sat on the rock with him.

"I heard you shuffling and saw you leave. Then soul stealer in the distance gave you both away."

"I guess we're _that _obvious and predictable. Aren't we?" Kagome asked.

"We _all _are Kagome. For as long as I've known you two, I could tell you loved Inuyasha. Even if you didn't know it. That's why I gave up on wooing you so easily. I could tell when I've lost. I just thought it was a shame he treated you the way he did.

"You're a beautiful woman Kagome. Inuyasha's just too much of an idiot to realize it. He's so hung up in his past, I wonder if he'll ever move on. A man has to learn to let go. If he can't let go, what hope is there? You'll just be chasing a lost cause. Honestly, you'd have better chances with Kouga," Miroku said. That brought a laugh from Kagome. What was with the guys getting so smart and giving good advice?

"Just think about what I said, Kagome-sama. A woman as beautiful as yourself, needs to consider her options. You don't expect to wait for him forever, _do you?_"

"Maybe _he _should see that," Kagome said. She didn't know where that had come from, but she was suddenly feeling _very _jealous of Sango right now. Sango wasn't over Miroku. She just let him go temporarily. Was Kagome to into Inuyasha to do that?

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha watching her. She wanted to go to him, but couldn't make her legs get up. Things were starting to make sense around Miroku. He helped her see that Inuyasha would never let go of his past…unless he saw that he had no future options. Kagome kept her face composed, but she felt completely opposite inside. _No future options…_

She realized Inuyasha was waiting for an answer, "Yes, Inuyasha?"

"What are you doing out here?"

_I could ask you the same…_

Kagome got up and touched Miroku's shoulder, "Thanks Miroku. I needed that."

Miroku got up, "Anytime, Kagome-sama. I'll always help a woman in need."

Kagome hugged him quickly. Miroku was like a brother to her. A wise, perverted brother.

"Thank you, Ani-san(elder brother)," Kagome said. Miroku pulled away and smiled. Kagome turned and walked away. She passed Inuyasha strait and didn't look back. Kagome felt _lighter, _like Sango said. _Just let him go…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Moi-Moi: **I just want to say that this story is not a Miro/Kag or Inu/Sang fic. You will see the plot begin to unfold in this chapter. Go, Girl power! Don't sit back and take shit from no body! Stand up for yourself! Bitches unite!

**Mrs. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello…

**Moi-Moi: **Oh, right. Everyone, Mrs. AnnouncerPerson will be taking over for her husband until he gets out of the hospital. He broke his arm in a tennis accident, was it?

**Mrs. AnnouncerPerson: **Actually, it was a snake bite to the ass.

**Moi-Moi: **Don't tell them that!

**Mrs. AnnouncerPerson: **Whoopsies…

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Kagome and Sango walked ahead of the boys. It was mid-day. Kagome had told Sango about her letting go. Sango couldn't be happier for her. The girls were chatting away happy as ever.

"No, he's a fairy," Sango said.

"No, he's not! He's a vegetarian!" Kagome yelled.

"He's a fairy. He lives it the forest, doesn't drink human blood, bitch don't got fangs, and he sparkles. He's a fairy."

Kagome pouted. Sango was right, though.

"What are you two arguing about?" Miroku asked.

"Sango says that Edward is a fairy, but he's not! He's a sensitive vegetarian!" Kagome said

"He's _supposed _to be the world's greatest predator, but he doesn't even eat what he's supposed to! And he fucking _sparkles? _What the hell? He's no vampire, he's a fairy. What kind of vampire doesn't have fangs?"

"None of them do!" Kagome yelled back.

"Then they all suck. They're all sparkling fairies," Sango said.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome pulled a book out of her bag and gave it to Inuyasha. A man and a woman were on the cover. They were embracing. "twilight" was written on its cover.

"Does _he _look like a fairy to you?" Kagome asked.

"No, the better question is does he look like he worth 1397 yen?" Sango yelled. She and Kagome went back to fighting. Miroku took the book from Inuyasha and turned it over. He read the back aloud. Sango and Kagome stopped fighting.

"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him- and I didn't know how dominant that part might be- that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him," Miroku read.

"Sounds stupid," Inuyasha said.

"Of course it'd sound stupid to you," Kagome said. Miroku flipped through the book and stopped at a random page.

"I stopped on my way to grab some Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep. That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen."

"She dreamt of the fairy in the magical forest," Sango laughed.

Kagome growled at her laughing friend. What was _wrong _with Sango? "Twilight is _not _about fairies! It's about love between two people that no one wants to be together! It's romantic and sensitive."

Sango laughed harder. She went into Sango's bag and pulled out another book. The cover said "New Moon". Sango flipped open the book and read, "Bella I don't want you to come with me."

Kagome got angry and tried to pull the book away from Sango. She failed. Sango kept on reading in a dramatic voice, "You…don't…want me?"

"Sango! Give it back!" Kagome yelled.

"No," Sango kept reading. Inuyasha was laughing in the background and Miroku was smiling to contain his laughter. "Don't. Don't do this." "You're not good for me, Bella," Sango sighed dramatically. Kagome snatched the book away when she let her guard down.

Sango laughed as Kagome walked back to the guys. Inuyasha was wiping a tear from his eye. "You guys are such jerks. You just can't appreciate the beauty of love," Kagome said.

"_Fairy,_" Sango sang. Kagome yelled and began chasing Sango down again. Miroku laughed finally and Inuyasha shook his head.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

It was lunch. Kagome refused to talk to anyone for the whole day. She ate quietly and ignored them all. Sango was enjoying teasing her.

"So, Kagome. Who's your favorite character. Not to tease you, but because I really want to know," Sango said.

"If you _must _know it's Jacob," Kagome said. Sango froze. _Jacob? _

"Jacob? Why him?" Sango asked.

"Because I feel bad for him. He knew Bella first and he didn't even get a real fighting chance," Kagome said.

"Jacob?" Miroku asked.

"The other guy Bella loves. She loves a vampire and a werewolf. She's one messed up chick," Sango said.

"_Wolf?" _Inuyasha asked.

Sango ignored him, "That's why book two and four are her favorites. You see Jacob the most in them."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. Kagome was reading a book. He saw "Breaking Dawn" on the cover. Kagome looked up at him and gave him a questioning glance. He was glaring at the book. Sango snatched the book away from Kagome while she was distracted.

"Hey!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't be afraid, I murmured. We belong together. I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words. This moment was so perfect, so right, there was no way to doubt it. His arms wrapped around me, holding me against him... It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire. Forever, he agreed," Sango said in a non-scrutinizing tone, "She sounds like she was high off of crack or something."

Kagome grew a bored look. Ever since Kagome brought back the books Sango found every way to patronize them and her about them. Sango didn't think it was romantic that the girl couldn't make up her mind. She didn't think it was romantic at all, just overrated.

"Why a _wolf?_" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. I didn't write the book. Besides, what's wrong with a wolf?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha glared at Kagome. Miroku thought it best to intervene.

"Does everyone in your time read the books, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No everyone. There are people like Sango who could care less. The even made a movie making fun of the books. The movie was funny," Kagome said.

"I wanna watch it," Sango immediately said. Kagome gave her the iPod and headphones immediately. If it made her shut up, Kagome was glad to give Sango the iPod with "Vampires Suck".

"Well, of course you'd like the wolf best," Inuyasha said.

"I like the _character _best. Him being a wolf has nothing to do with it," Kagome said slowly. There's the jealousy again.

"It's just a bonus isn't it?" Inuyasha responded.

Kagome refused to respond. He was testing her. This was jealous Inuyasha talking. Kagome thought it was really stupid he was jealous of a character in a book. What's his problem? She was doing fine in her letting go resolution. Why did he have to-

Kagome stopped her musings when Sango let out a loud laugh and fell down holding her gut. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, completely forgetting Inuyasha for the time. Kagome went back to her book.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

"Water…"

"Waterrrrr…."

"Wa-terrrrrr…."

"Wah-"

"Don't you say it," Kagome said. Sango was enjoying this too much. A heat wave literally came out of no place and attacked everyone. Which made barely any sense since it was mid-April…

Sango giggled. She was enjoying getting to Kagome. The Miko was so irritable today. She barely got any sleep light night because Inuyasha kept talking in his sleep. She wondered how no one else got woken up. So, she was tired, thirsty, and cranky. She wouldn't dare ask Inuyasha if he smelt a river, though. He was mad with her for something, but right now she could care less. She wanted water and was having a hard time not sticking to Sango with all the sweat.

"Wattteeeerrrrrr…" Sango whispered again. Kagome almost screamed. Sango bit her lip to stifle her giggles. Damn it all…

"Inuyasha, do you smell any water nearby?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha glared at her and she stared back. Hell, no… He was gonna answer her, damn it! Kagome stopped walking and turned to him. She stared him in the face and asked the question again. He glared back. Sango and Miroku watched from the side.

Four minutes later, Kagome was getting ready to ask again, but Inuyasha spoke first.

"I don't know."

"You don't know. Is your nose broken or something?" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha growled back and approached her, "If you want water so much ask your precious wolf for it!" And he stormed off.

"What? Get back here! I'm not finished yet!" Kagome knew yelling would make it worse, but she didn't care. She would not let him win!

Inuyasha leapt away. Kagome stomped her foot and walked the other way. Miroku scratched his head. Sango sighed and shook hers. Miroku smiled and reached for Sango.

"Well, now that we're alone-"

Sango turned the way Kagome left and followed, not looking back at Miroku. Kilala mewed at Miroku and followed Sango.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Stupid…Idiotic…Brainless…

All he had to do was answer the question! But no. He's so cocky and jealous it's suffocating! She can't talk about another guy, even if it's a character in a book, but he can go off to see his ex?

Stop.

Kagome stopped pacing and sat on a fallen tree log. That's not letting go. _No future options…No future options…_ she chanted in her head. Wait, if she was still here didn't that make her still an option?

She hadn't told him she was getting over him. How could she? They weren't even together. Kagome was starting to see how pathetic it all had been. She loved him and treated them like they were a couple when they weren't. He was just to clueless to realize what she had fooled herself into thinking.

Kagome then realized the flaw in her plan. You can't let got of someone when you see them everyday… But, she couldn't go home. He would just come for her and drag her back kicking and screaming. She also couldn't leave Shippou. Why couldn't Inuyasha just ask Kikyou to do it? He probably like that a whole lot better…

"Hey," Sango said. Kagome hadn't heard her coming.

"Hey," Kagome replied.

Sango sat down on the log without asking. Kagome thought over her question. It was quiet as Sango let her friend think. Finally, Kagome spoke, "Sango, how are we supposed to let go when we see them everyday. Won't we just fall back into the same routines? It seems like a lost cause to me."

Sango smiled. Actually smiled at Kagome. "I'm glad you said so. I realized that and already came up with a solution. I just didn't want to tell you until I knew you wouldn't question it," Sango said. The Taijya looked Kagome directly in the face when she said her next phrase, "Who said we _had _to stay?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Just hear me out! We could go off on our own. Do our own thing. We could even go back for Shippou."

"But, Sango. I-" Kagome wanted to object, but couldn't find a reason.

"When was the last time Inuyasha said thank you for caring or doing a good job? If I recall correctly, Miroku's "thank you's aren't what I have in mind after saving and helping him. I don't know about you Kagome, but I'm tired of being where I'm not appreciated."

"But what will we tell them? I can't exactly go up to Inuyasha and say, 'I'm leaving with Sango to go Kami-knows-where. Don't come looking for me."

"I could tell him. I'm not afraid of Inuyasha and you shouldn't be. What will he do? _Kill you?_ I think not. What's keeping you here anyways?"

"I promised I wouldn't leave him unless he said so," Kagome whispered.

"So, you'll stay here and suffer heartbreak repeatedly for a promise? Did he promise he'll always protect you? How is supposed to do that when he's with is clay pot?" Sango yelled. Kagome was into Sango's idea. 90% of her wanted to take Shippou and leave, but…

"Where would we go?" Kagome asked.

"You finished your training with Keade already, right? You know there's more you can learn! Keade said she herself never finished her training. You can finish!" Sango said. Kagome was 95% now.

"And I can be like my grandmother and finally make my dream a reality. And after, if Naraku's still alive, there's no way he could stand a chance!"

"But what if he gets stronger? How long will it take us to do this? Inuyasha and Miroku will be lost. They'll be on a wild goose chase with us!" Kagome said and it felt good to know she had power over Inuyasha.

"They should have thought of that," Sango said, "Kagome. Eventually, I _will _leave. I'm not giving up my dream and falling into the house wife rut. I won't watch over Miroku's children and waste away my life!" Sango yelled. She stood up immediately. Tears were in her eyes and blurring her vision, "I won't! That's not who I am! I won't let some man, especially not one that doesn't appreciate me, control my life. It's _my _life. It doesn't and _won't_ revolve around him anymore. I'll be damned to high hell if I sit back and let that happen. You can Kagome, but not me."

Kagome sat back in awe. She had always been a little envious of Sango's talents and skill. Kagome pictured it. Her, as a skilled Miko. What would her family say? Well, she wouldn't be a little girl anymore. What would Inuyasha say? It didn't matter.

Kagome stood next to Sango. "I always thought I'd end up living a house wife's dream. And, I still want that. But I want that with a man who'll take me seriously. Inuyasha doesn't take me seriously. Sango, what ever it is you have planned count me in."

Sango smiled and hugged Kagome. "That's great. I won't have to leave my sister behind. C'mon, Kilala! We're headed to the Western Lands."

"Wait! I still have to tell my family! I have to pack and-" Kagome spazzed out.

"Kagome! You won't need them. You forget. The two of us combined don't have Inuyasha's appetite. We can continue what we're doing now."

"Your really thought this out didn't you?" Kagome asked.

"Yep! I even got a map. I know exactly where we're going. The Miko Academy is our first stop and then off to the Taijya Toreningukyanpu (training camp). Maybe you can do some training at both of them. Get some strength into you," Sango said feeling Kagome's small bicep.

Kagome pouted at Sango, but smiled after a while. She thought about her and Sango on their trip. Fighting demons, training intensely, two women facing harsh conditions and situations… Was that really the place for a child? Even though Shippou was technically older than Kagome, she still treated him as a child. And children shouldn't be in battles. Maybe Shippou should stay with Keade. At least, until she was able to defend him better….

"So, should we head out now?" Sango asked.

"Alright, but Shippou stays with Keade. Where we're going is too dangerous for him. I'm just gonna tell my mom, get two pairs of clothes for each of us, and we'll go," Kagome said.

"Coolio. Let's get moving then. I can't believe I finally get to do what I've always wanted and with my sister and lovely companion!" Sango said, picking up on a word Kagome often uses.

Kagome took out two pieces of paper and two pens. She gave one of each to Sango. Sango guessed they were for the guys. Of course Kagome wouldn't leave without telling them they left. Sango pressed on one of Kagome's books and wrote her letter to Miroku. In a few hours, she'd be a free woman again. Sango smiled.

Kagome took her time with her letter. She had to make sure she got her message clear. Inuyasha could easily misinterpret it and hate her forever. After she re-read it and had Sango read it, they folded the papers and wiped it on their necks. Their scent would be more prominent on them and the guys would find them faster. They left the papers under a small rock and took off on Kilala. Kagome looked back once, but then turned away. If he didn't learn now…he'd never learn she told herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mrs. AnnouncerPerson: **Sango and Kagome finally left! Now, the real story can begin! Inuyasha and Miroku have officially lost them and the girls are on a mission! Oh, the irony… it's ironic because they're the ones who gave the girls the idea in the first place…

_~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~~~MoiMoi~~_

Inuyasha and Miroku sat in their makeshift campsite. They had already made the fire and gathered food and wood. It was the least they could do. They were just waiting for the girls to get back from…wherever.

Inuyasha sat with his leg twitching. A low growl was making it's way up his throat. He didn't know what was taking them so long. Miroku looked completely calm.

Inuyasha wasn't an idiot. Something was wrong with Kagome. Since he found Kagome and Miroku alone a few nights ago, Kagome had been treating him differently. She treated him how she treated Miroku. Like a….brother. But, there wasn't anything _wrong _with that. He was her friend. That's all… Inuyasha kept bouncing.

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha," Miroku said, slowly.

"Shut up! It's been hours! They should be back by now. I'm going to look for them," Inuyasha said.

"I'll go with you," Miroku said.

"I thought patience was a virtue."

"I don't want you upsetting Kagome-sama again. Let's go," Miroku said. Inuyasha folded his arms and they set out.

Inuyasha sniffed as he walked. Kagome couldn't be this made for not getting water? Besides, why should he have gotten her the water? If you asked him, she was being a little baby that yelled as soon as she didn't get what she wanted…

"There! Their scents lead that way," Inuyasha said.

The two headed in the direction Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku was mulling over what to make of Sango's recent attitude. She was more distant from him. Not distant to the point where she ignored him, but just as if she didn't care. She had to care. Right?

Soon, the two came upon a clearing it was empty except for a log.

"The trail stops here," Inuyasha said, "So, what now?"

Miroku looked around. Inuyasha was sniffing the log. Kagome probably sat their before. The monk looked around him. Something stood out against the dark ground. He walked over and picked it up.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called. The hanyou came to him and looked at the papers. Miroku handed him the paper with his name on it. A slight breeze picked up. Miroku could smell Sango's jasmine smell coming off the paper. He unfolded it and Read it.

_Miroku,_

_My time with you was unique while it lasted. As you know, I am a woman who enjoys her independence and freedom. I don't think I'm ready to settle down yet. Especially not to someone who can't be faithful to me._

_You cheat with loose women right in front of me. Do you want me to see? Did you want to show me you had options? Well, I have options as well. I am leaving you. I can't be with you any longer. If you can't take our relationship seriously, then we have no future. Please do not look for me. I doubt you know me well enough to find me anyways._

_Sango._

The monk stared at the paper. She was distant and he knew it. If he had acted sooner she would still be here. He felt a wave of self-loathing and guilt. _She left me… She left me…_

Inuyasha stared at the folded paper in his hand. It smelled like Kagome's Japanese Cherry Blossom scent. He unfolded his like Miroku had.

_Inuyasha,_

_Obviously, I've left. I didn't think it were possible for me to be able to leave you, but I did it… I also didn't think it were possible to tolerate your behavior for this long…Please don't take this the wrong way, but I'm tired of it all._

_I'm tired of being woken up at night to find you gone. I'm tired of being insulted and yelled at for just trying to help. I'm tired of being treated as less than a person. I really care about you, but I feel like you would be better off without me. I don't want to be your second pick._

_I'm sorry I broke my promise, but you've failed to keep your also. How many times have I been kidnapped/almost killed? I'm not blaming you entirely. I understand you have other people to protect. I'm just making it easier for you by giving you one less…_

_Please do me a favor and not look for me,_

_Kagome._

Inuyasha saw red. She left him. And all she left was a note? She couldn't even say it to his face! Where did she get these ideas anyway? Who in seven hells told her this?

He turned and saw Miroku looking absolutely crushed, sitting on the log. Inuyasha didn't felt sad. He couldn't. He felt anger. She wasn't supposed to leave! She was supposed to stay with him!

"I don't… understand," Miroku said. He looked back at the note, "Where did this come from? How long was she thinking about this?"

Inuyasha took the note from him and skimmed it over. He remembered his talk with Sango. That's where she got the ideas from. He was the reason Sango left.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha. The hanyou stared at the trees to keep from meeting his gaze. Miroku grew puzzled and took Kagome's note to Inuyasha. Doing with Inuyasha did, he quickly read through it.

Miroku froze. His talk with Kagome came back to him. He gave her the idea. Inuyasha would kill him. The two looked at each other and Miroku swallowed hard.

"Inuyasha. Do not be upset with me. I may have been the reason for Kagome's sudden change in demeanor," Miroku said.

"I can't blame you. I did the same with Sango," Inuyasha said.

"So, we have no one to blame, but ourselves. We gave them the idea and the reasons."

"They took Kilala and left. We can't follow their trails."

"But we can't start with Keade. They may have gone their," Miroku said. Inuyasha closed his eyes. Kagome's face flashed in front of his eyelids.

"Let's get going," Inuyasha said, "Kagome's got some explaining to do. She runs off and all I get is a fucking _note?"_

"You should be thankful she even left that much," Miroku said, dryly.

Inuyasha glared at Miroku and Took off to the trees. Miroku sighed and followed.

She left. Inuyasha was having a hard time wrapping his mind around it. She left? And what's worse is he didn't see it coming. She was treating him different, but that was it. How do you go from friends to nothing at all?

What the hell did she mean by second pick? He felt he should ask Miroku, but the monk was in his own world of Sango. Bleh.

"Damn it all!" I should have left sooner! She wouldn't have had time to leave!" then, he understood why she had left the note. She knew him so well. She anticipated he wouldn't let her leave. She was smart and kind enough to leave a note. Another reason he was going to find her a tie her to his hip. He obviously gave her too much freedom! Kagome would never have thought this up on her own! It was the monk and the Taijya! They got into her head and now she left! He would deal with them later, but now Kagome was his first priority.

Miroku ran to try and keep up with Inuyasha. The hanyou was pushing himself to got faster. The girls had already had a four-hour head start. If they were going to Keade's and stopped for the night, maybe they could get there before the girls and stop them. Would the stop?

Of course. Sango wouldn't overwork Kilala that way. Besides, no matter how strong and independent she may be. She was till human. She needed her rest. If they were lucky, they could find them while they were camping! Miroku wouldn't let Sango get away that easily. She owed him twenty children after all…


	6. Chapter 6

**Mrs. AnnouncerPerson: **Hello, everyone! Moi-Moi is feeling under the weather… well, actually she's sleeping… she was up late watching Inuyasha AMV's… poor girl. She's soooo obsessed.

* * *

Sango and Kagome were still flying. After stopping for two hours to rest, the girls were almost to the village. Kagome was sleeping on Sango's back.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled. The Miko grabbed Sango's waist in alarm. She had dozed off for a while, but now she was wide awake.

"What?" Kagome answered.

"We're almost to the village. You have to go in, do what you have to, and _get out._ I'm giving you exactly one hour. The guys could be one their way right now. We need to hurry," Sango said.

"Okay. I'll go in, talk to Shippou and Keade, drop home, get some stuff, and come back," Kagome said.

"I'll try and lead the guys away from you. Good luck," Sango said. She dropped Kagome outside of Keade's hut and flew back. Kagome crept inside of the hut. Keade and Shippou were eating breakfast.

"Mama!" Shippou yelled. He ran to Kagome and hugged her. Kagome hugged back. "You're back already! I really missed you! Can we-"

"Shippou, stop. I'm not staying. I have to get to the well. Listen to me. I'm going with Sango someplace."

"Well, I'll get my stuff. Where are we going?" Kagome stayed quiet.

Keade cleared her throat, "Shippou-chan. I think Kagome means she is leaving you with me."

Shippou looked crestfallen. "You're leaving me, Mama?"

"Not you, Shippou. Inuyasha. But you will stay with Keade for a while, but I'll come back for you later. I don't want to put you in harm's way on our trip. And besides, I need you to do something important here. I need you to keep Inuyasha and Miroku off our tails. Send them in the wrong direction. If they don't find us, we'll be able to finish faster and come back quicker. But, I _will _come back for you. I promise," Kagome finished. Shippou still looked sad, but wiped his tears.

"I understand," Shippou said. Kagome wanted to cry, but held back her tears. She _would _come back.

"I have to leave now," Kagome said as she kissed Shippou's head and hugged Keade. "Thank you, Keade-baa-chan."

"Your welcome. Go, child," Keade urged. Kagome nodded and broke out in a run. Shippou took out some cleaning solutions to rid the place of his mama's scent. He had to help any way he could!

Kagome entered the clearing with the well. With one swift move, she grabbed the side of the well and jumped in. She was surprised she hadn't fallen already. She prayed that Inuyasha wasn't waiting for her as she ran into her home.

"Kagome!"

The Miko ran up the stairs and into her room. Quickly she threw her bag on the floor and pulled out a cloth. (Like the ones that they used as bags in the feudal era. Sango uses one. You can see her use it when she first appeared on the show.)

Kagome quickly pulled out two sports bras and underwear. She packed a tank top and shorts with some socks, too. As quick as she could, she changed into the kimono Miroku got her for her birthday.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Mrs. Higurashi asked. She saw her daughter running around her room and dressing frantically. She didn't know what to make of her daughter's behavior.

"Mom! I'm going to tell you something and you _have _to promise me you won't tell _anyone! _Not Souta, Jii-chan, and _definitely _not Inuyasha. I'm going with Sango to the Western Lands to train to be a better Miko. Inuyasha doesn't know and I don't want him to find out," Kagome said, continuing to pack. She checked the clock. She had fifteen minutes.

"You're running away?" her mother asked.

"From Inuyasha yes. I'll still come back home. I'm not running from you or my family. Just Inuyasha. Please do me the favor of not telling him," Kagome begged.

Her mother looked at Kagome pack. Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "Kagome, I'm not too fond of the idea of your running away from my future son-in-law, but if you feel it necessary, I give you permission."

"Future son-in-law? Who told you that?" Kagome asked.

"No time for that now! Go! He must be right behind you! Get going!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled and pushed Kagome out of her room. Kagome stopped and hugged her mother.

"Thanks, Mama," Kagome whispered. She ran out of the house with nothing, but the clothes she had and her weapons. Quickly, she headed back to Sango. Kagome climbed out of the well. In the distance, she could feel Inuyasha's youki gaining on her. Where was Sango? Kagome got out of the well. Inuyasha was a minute away, now.

_Whistle._

Kagome looked up. Sango was flying overhead. She swooped down and stuck out her hand. Kagome reached up and they grabbed hands. Sango pulled Kagome up and the two continued off. Kagome took a deep breath. They had done it. She looked back. She could barely see Inuyasha's figure in the clearing. He didn't look up.

"We did it!" Sango cheered.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Kagome said.

Sango hummed her favorite song with a smiled on her face. Kagome leaned on Sango's back and sighed. She had never felt so nervous in her life…or so _free_…

* * *

Inuyasha ran into the Bone Eater Well's clearing. He could smell Kagome's scent here. He _was_ after Sango's trail that led away from the village. They had almost tricked him, but he was still close enough to smell Kagomes scent on the wind. He was so infuriated. He had made a mad dash back to the village. Kagome was near the Bone Eater's Well. He had almost caught her, but when he got there she was gone. He doubted she was in her time. She had to have thought this through farther than that. She was going somewhere and he would find her.

* * *

Kagome plopped down onto the ground. She and Sango had been flying for the whole day and she was tired.

"We should probably get some sleep. If we leave by dawn we should be at the Miko Academy by sundown," Sango said.

Kagome yawned. She rubbed her right eye. She and Sango had already bathed and ate. It took longer to catch dinner and their bath was in a cold river. Just what they'd have to deal with now that Miroku and Inuyasha were gone.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Sango."

Sango smiled at her friend. The Taijya looked up at the stars. A frown appeared on her face. She hadn't seen Miroku and neither had Kagome. Did he come after her? She had told him not to, but it would have been more fun and entertaining if he had. It would have shown if he cared. Apparently, he didn't care enough to be bothered with her.

Sango sighed. Maybe she was putting too much thought into it. Miroku was probably in the village, right? He's not as hotheaded as to come after her in anger, right? Or maybe he was respecting her wishes and not looking for her? What was he-

"Sango, go to bed."

"Rooowww," Kilala agreed.

Sango sighed. She laid down on Kilala's stomach and shut her eyes. Kagome occupied Kilala's tails, using them as a blanket and bed. The girls were out in minutes.

* * *

Miroku sat in silence. Inuyasha was up in his tree dozing off. The monk knew he should get some sleep, but he couldn't. Sango's note and recent behavior was still plaguing him.

Sango's smiling face burned in his mind.

Miroku sighed. _Sango I will find you and win you back. _

* * *

"Wakey, wakey! Time to move!"

Sango opened her eyes to see Kagome's peppy smile in her face.

"No….sleeeeeep," Sango murmured and turned away. Kagome pouted. Kagome looked away and smiled deviously. She crept away quietly.

"Sango! There's a snake on you!" Kagome screamed and ran a stick up and down Sango's frame. Sango jumped up and dusted herself off frantically, screaming 'get it off!'

Sango stopped hopping and looked around her. Kagome was sitting patiently.

"Are you done? Good! Now we can head out!" Kagome said. Sango glared at her and growled.

After Sango ate, bathed, and stopped growling at Kagome, the girls were out again. It was almost sundown and Kagome was restless. She looked at the mountains they passed and kept her eyes and senses open for any spikes in spiritual energy. She was ready to spend some time with fellow Mikos and learn from Masters.

"Incoming!" Sango yelled. Kagome turned to the right, where a pink blast of spiritual energy came straight at them. It was a large one that almost hit them. Kagome squinted her eyes to get a better look. Two more blasts came their way. Sango maneuvered Kilala out of the way and moved closer to the mountainside. The girls landed and looked around. Kagome drew an arrow and Sango readied her weapon.

A wave of pink spiritual energy came directly between them and at Kilala. Kagome moved in front of the cat demon and deflected the blast.

"Show yourself, cowards!" Sango yelled.

A breeze picked up. Kagome stayed close to Kilala just in case. Then, two figures walked out of the underbrush. The had feminine shapes and weapons ready. One had a sword and the other, a bow and arrows.

"Who are you?" the one on the left asked. She had an alto voice.

"Why did you attack us?" Sango asked.

"You're in no position to ask questions," the other woman said.

"We mean no harm. We were simply looking for something. Can you help us?" Kagome asked.

The women looked at each other. They turned back. "You travel with a demon."

"Yes, this is Kilala. She is our companion. You're Miko. She won't harm you. We promise," Kagome said. To help with the argument, Kilala changed into her kitten form and let out a small mew. The women 'awwwed' and ran over to pet her. Now that they moved out of the shadows, Kagome saw them more clearly. One had fire-red hair that was in a short bob. The other had blonde hair that stopped mid-back.

"She's so cute!" the red head cooed.

"She's adorable!" the blonde said.

"Ummmm…" Sango said.

"Oh! Sorry about that. My name is Yue and this is Mayuki," the red head said.

"We're Mikos from the Miko Academy nearby," Mayuki said.

"Really? That's where we're going! Kagome and this in my friend Sango," Kagome said.

"Really? We'll escort you there personally," Yue said. The two women turned and walked back the way they came. Kagome smiled and followed eagerly. Sango waited for Kilala to perch herself on her shoulder. After, she ran after everyone else. When she got next to Kagome she whispered, "Do you think it was wise to give them our actual names?"

"Why not? You said it yourself- the guys aren't smart enough nor do they know us well enough to find us out here. Besides, we'll be isolated from anyone up here," Kagome said. Sango raised and eyebrow, but let it go when Yue spoke up.

"Welcome, to the Miko Academy!" Yue announced, pulling back some stray vines. Light peeked through and Sango and Kagome walked forward. They come out into a courtyard and their jaws dropped. There was a small waterfall on the far end and a large shrine. Women were walking around, talking, practicing spells and purification. Three women came out the shrine and the other women stopped to bow respectively. Yue and Mayuki came forward. They also bowed.

"Sensei Tariko, this is Kagome and Sango. Their demon cat companion was the source of youki you detected. They are simply travelers who wish to train here under you," Yue said.

The middle women looked at them. Kagome and Sango stood straighter. They felt like she was looking into their souls.

"You _both _wish to train?" the middle woman said.

"Actually, just me. I am-"

"Kagome. I know," the woman on the left said. She looked cold and bitter, not at all like the other two. Kagome compared them to the Power Puff Girls character. The middle one looked smart and caring, like Blossom. The one on the right looked kind and loving, like Bubbles. The one on the left looked…well like Buttercup.

"Sachiko, don't be rude. She is a new student here. We should show our students kindness," the one on the right said. She stepped forward. "My name is Kimiko. I can see great things in you child. These are my sisters- Sachiko and Tariko. While you are here, you will be studying under us and our customs. Yue shall be your mentor. She has been here for years and shall help you with what you need."

Kagome smiled at Kimiko. All the sisters had gray hair and wore purple, red, and green Miko clothing. They each looked around Keade's age. Kagome bowed to here teacher.

"Yue, take Kagome and her friends to their room," Kimiko said.

"Sensei, what about Sango?" Mayuki said.

"I'm not a Miko. I just came with my friend to help her get here," Sango answered sheepishly. Sachiko narrowed her eyes at Sango.

"You're a Youkai Taijya," Sachiko said. Sango turned to her and nodded. "You should stay here. You might benefit from our teachings."

Sango didn't know what it was, but she felt a connection with the woman. Unsure, but wanting to please, Sango nodded and bowed, "I'd be honored"

"Well, it's settled then! Mayuki will be Sango's mentor and Yue-Kagome's. You two shall start your training tomorrow. Be up by dawn," Tariko said. The women left into the shrine.

"Well, come one! Let's get you to your room," Yue said, enthusiastically. The women led Sango and Kagome into the shrine. They past more women and came to some bedrooms. Yue and Mayuki pointed out their room, which were across the hall from Sango and Kagome's. Sango and Kagome entered their room. It had two futons and a small pile of folded cloths that Kilala made her new bed. Kagome opened the closet and found a new garment for her to wear. She pulled it our and held it to her body. It was like her old one, but green was were the red was. She changed while Sango unpacked what little things they had. Yue and Mayuki were knocking on the door after Kagome finished.

"Oh, you changed. C'mon. we'll give you the grand tour!" Yue said.

The girls walked around the girls' dorm (if you want to call it that). They went to the lunch room, communal bathroom, purification waterfall, and just about everywhere else. They had met almost every girl there. Sango had made a joke with Kagome about this being Miroku's paradise.

After the long day, the girls curled up in their beds and went to bed. The had a long day ahead of them.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome yelled as she slid on the floor. She went on all fours and picked herself up. She stared at her opponent and drew another arrow. Yue smiled cockily.

"That all you got?" Kagome challenged. Yue ran with her sword poised and charged at Kagome. The Miko shot off four arrows in record time and pinned Yue to a tree.

"Yeah, Kagome!" Sango cheered from the crowd. Kagome looked over to her friend. She'd done it. She'd beaten her mentor. And by Miko Academy rules, beating your mentor meant you'd completed your training. And she'd done it…in a month! That's record time! Kagome cheered and Sango ran over to her. The girls hugged and the other females in the academy ran over to them. It was a big blob of estrogen.

Tamiko, Sachiko, and Kimiko walked over to the girls. The crowd cleared. Kimiko walked closer to Kagome. She pulled a box out of her sleeve and smiled at Kagome. The trained Miko turned to her Sensei and bowed.

"Kagome. You came here a month ago seeking training. You have been my most progressive teacher. I have learned so much from you in your time here. I am regretful to say that there is nothing else we can teach you. Which is bad because I'll miss having you and Sango here. But, I can only hope that you two will take what you've learned and show it off with pride in yourselves. Which is why I give you this, the cherished Miko of the West insignia," Kimiko said.

She opened the box and pulled out a green choker with a gold amulet clipped on it. There was a bow with its string drawn back and ready to fire an arrow engraved onto it. Kagome raised her hair and waited for Kimiko to fasten it. She heard the click and stood up straight. The crowd of girls cheered for her. She smiled and touched the amulet. She was a Miko of the West. A sense of pride and accomplishment ran through her. All those days of getting up at dawn to ran around the mountain side, spending hours under a waterfall cleansing her spirit, and then taking lessons and tests on spells and enchantments. She could now do everything Kikyou could do and more! If Inuyasha saw her now he'd drop dead…

"So, where will you go now?" Yue asked.

"Well, we have to get Sango to the Taijya Toreningukyanpu. She's always wanted to be a skilled Taijya," Kagome said.

"Well, you'd better get going. They aren't that far from here. Just on the other side of the mountain. You can get there by nightfall if you leave now," Kimiko said.

"Are you kicking me out?" Kagome asked slyly.

"Don't be foolish child. Just go train with Sango. Put some muscles on your bones," Kimiko said. Kagome smiled and hugged her elder. Kimiko hugged her back.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

"I didn't think I'd actually get something out of our time there, but I did. I know ever part of the human body now! I could cut you open, take you apart, and then put you back together again!" Sango said.

Kagome fingered her amulet again. Training had been hard in the beginning, but now she felt so much stronger…braver…more in control.

Kagome snapped out of her reverie when she felt a demonic presence on the mountain. She instructed Sango to land. Kagome felt compelled to face the demon head on. She hadn't faced a real demon in over a month and was aching to try out her new strength.

After landing, the girls came face to face with ten large snake demons. They each felt considerably strong. Kagome smiled. The pulled back an arrow and let it fly.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Inuyasha stopped. He suddenly felt…something. He stretched his senses, but didn't smell or hear anything suspicious.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. They had been searching for a month for the girls and had been led onto several dead ends. The had gained a total of two jewel shards since the girls left and had almost died a total of six times. They had spent two weeks at Keade's healing up and were finally back on the road. A rumor came in about a Miko taking up residence in a nearby village and they guys were on the road yet again.

"No. It's nothing," Inuyasha said. He turned back to where he was going and kept on walking.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Kagome stared at the scorch marks on the ground. The ten demon snakes were reduced to ash and skins thanks to her and Sango. They had beaten the snakes in three minutes flat. They had enjoyed the slight workout after a month in a shrine surrounded by women and spiritual energy.

"Well done," someone said from the tree line. It was a man. He had black hair and violet eyes. He looked fully composed and Sango drew in a breath. He was…gorgeous. He smirked at her as if he knew what she was thinking. Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. Just then, something occurred to her.

"You were the whole time? Why didn't you do something!" Kagome interrogated. The man flipped his short black locks and smiled at her. Kagome glared. He seemed like the know-it-all conceited type. Plus, she hated his hair flip… stupid jerk with perfect hair…

"Don't mind her. I'm Kagome and this is Sango," Sango said.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "_I'm _Kagome and she's Sango. Not that I expect you to know this, but can you tell us where the Taijya Toreningukyanpu is?"

He flipped his hair _again. _She rolled her eyes and Sango sighed.

"I actually train there. It's this way," he said motioning them to follow him. Sango was right behind him. Kagome and Kilala followed slowly.

"You two _beautiful _women shouldn't be out on your own," he said.

"Well, we're glad you came to find us," Sango said. He smiled at her and she giggled and blushed. Kagome made a gagging sound.

"Well, I should probably tell you my name. I am Chan."

"That's a nice name," Sango said. She was practically hanging off the guys arm. Kagome was ready to puke. Kilala followed after and questioned her master's intentions. Finally, they came to a small village. As they entered, some girls spotted Chan and blushed, some giggled. Kagome was shocked. Were all these girls delusional? He continued to brag about his many achievements that Kagome really give a flying magical monkey fuck about… Eventually, they came to a large hut. Chan lead them inside. He smiled at Sango and smirked at Kagome. She wanted she kick him where it hurts.

A man in his mid-forties was sitting on a mat, drinking tea. He looked up at them.

"Master, they are Sango and Kagome. They wish to train with us," Chan said.

The man put down his cup and stood. He walked over to Kagome and Sango. "You have any previous training?" he asked.

"Well, Kagome's a Miko. We just came from the Miko Academy and we wanted to train here. I am a Taijya and have been for most of my life. Nevertheless, I feel there's so much I can learn," Sango said.

"Well, we've never had a Miko before. I expected you two to be ready to train tomorrow morning. If you can't handle our regimen let me know. I'll be happy to send home two cry babies who can't last a day," he said and sat back down. "You may leave."

The girls and Chan left the hut. It was already night and Kagome yawned. "Tired?" Chan asked, putting his hand on Kagome's shoulder. She glared at it and then him before removing it.

"Is there someplace we can sleep?" Sango asked.

"Yeah. The girls' rooms are this way," Chan said. He led the to a large hut that looked more like a small castle. He opened the door and walked in confidently. Some girls were gathered in what looked like a common room. They blushed and giggled when Chan winked at them. Kagome now knew that the girls here were delusional.

"Hey, Chan. Who are they?" one girl asked.

"Yuka, these are the newest students to the camp. can you give them a tour of the rooms and a room of their own?" Chan asked. She blushed and nodded. Chan flipped his hair once more and walked out. Kagome shook he head in pity. Yuka led the girls to their room and walked away. She gave off a jealous vibe. Probably mad she hadn't spent time with the so _wonderful _Chan… Kagome rolled her eyes again.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

6 o' clock a.m.

"Welcome, students. As you can tell, we have two new minds and bodies for molding. So, let's give them a warm welcome," the man from last night said. Suddenly, forty men and women were facing Kagome and Sango with weapons drawn. Kagome backed away from them in shock. She had talked with some of them. They had seemed nice and not the turn-on-you-and-kill-you type. What happened to that? The instructor pulled out some knives from his sleeves and threw them at her. She ducked at the last second. Sango pulled out Hiraikotsu at blocked some knives. She threw her sword at Kagome and ran into the fight. Sango handled her own and Kagome looked at her peers in fear. One girl came at her head-on. The girl looked a lot like Kikyou. Kagome paused before kicking her in the gut. She collapsed on the ground. The rest of the fight was a blur. Kagome remembered firing off kicks to the head and gut and punches to the nose. Sango moved more smoothly and gracefully. She took out her opponents with more precision and speed.

Soon, the crowd was down. Kagome looked around her. All her new acquaintances were groaning around her. She felt awful.

"Good. You have passed your first lesson," the headmaster said.

Kagome stared at him incredulously. This was a lesson?

"What?" Sango yelled.

"You have to know not to trust people so easily. They can easily turn on you. Also, you have to learn that if they do, you have to stand your ground and fight. Kagome was it? You are very skilled with a sword. It seemed like second nature to you. Do you have prior sword training?"

"No," Kagome said.

"This was a lesson?" Sango asked outraged.

"Yes."

The students got up and shook themselves out. They all bowed to the headmaster and walked into the forest. "You two are new so you won't have to go on the hike today, but tomorrow you'll have to keep up." the headmaster said before jogging after the students. Sango and Kagome looked around. All the students had left on the run. The girls shrugged and headed for the library.

The students didn't get back until four hours later. The girls had learned to make new poisons and Sango learned about the different nerve endings in the demon's body. While the girls were studying different species weakness and strengths, the headmaster came in. He came to their table and shut their books. They were about to object until they saw who did it.

"It's time for your poison lesson. Come on," the headmaster said.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

12:00~LUNCH

Kagome and Sango sat under a shady tree staring at their lunch. Three soy bean cubes, a rice ball, and a glass of water. Kagome looked at Sango. The Taijya shrugged and dug in.

"Hey there."

The girls looked up to see Chan and another boy watching them. The boys sat down.

"Hey, _Chan," _Sango said, twirling her hair around her index finger. Kagome groaned.

"This is my friend, Lee. He's not as cool as me, but he gets by," Cahn said.

Lee rolled his eyes at Chan. Kagome had a good feeling about Lee. He didn't seem as conceited as Chan.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Chan asked Sango. She nodded vigorously and left her plate of food. Kagome shook her head at Sango.

"Looks like she's fallen for Chan's charms too, huh?" Lee asked.

"Yep. It's so sad. A month ago she said no man was gonna hold her back, but now she's a love sick puppy," Kagome complained.

"At least there's one girl here who sees through Chan's fake charms."

"You don't sound like his friend," Kagome said.

"I am. I just don't think its fair that he uses the girls to help him with his lessons. They cheat for him and he gets away with it," lee said, "At least there's someone here smart enough to see through him."

Kagome blushed.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

The Next Day…

Kagome flopped down onto her bed in exhaustion. She turned to Sango, who was already knocked out. They had to wake up at 6 every morning, then eat, shower, and whatever else so they could go on their run for 6:30.

Then, they'd come back for ten to shower and head to their poison lessons that were being taught at eleven. At twelve was lunch and at one was Defense Against Demon class. At two was Species class (she didn't know there were so many types of demons) and at three they ran around the mountain again. Finally, they came back at seven to eat dinner and went to bed at eight.

And she had to spend the next few months doing this? Kagome groaned and rolled over. _This is going to be hell…_

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

1 ½ months later…

Kagome stared down the headmaster. She had been waiting for this day. The headmaster had been bitching a lot lately. He was finding every reason in the book to get Kagome upset. Today, he had called her fat. She wasn't fat just bloated! Bastard…

Kagome ran up to him and swung her leg to meet his head. He ducked and tripped her up. He brought his foot down to hit her gut, but she did a back flip and moved out of the way, hitting him in the chin in the process. She stood on her own two feet and charged at him again. He stuck out a fist and she leaned back and slid on her knees under him. She knocked his knees with her elbows and he fell.

Kagome got up and swung the heel of her foot down. The headmaster separated his legs at the last second. Her heel was directly under his male reproductive areas. He stared at her in the face.

"I'm _fat? _You're one to talk you pompous jerk!" Kagome yelled.

The headmaster got up and ran the other way. Kagome followed. He ran between some walls and Kagome ran on the walls to head him off. She jumped in front of him and he fell back. He started to throw punches, but Kagome blocked them all. He tried to kick her, but she grabbed his leg and aimed her other arm for his "parts". He stared at her shocked.

"You wouldn't dare," the headmaster said.

"Try me," Kagome said.

Sango made a move towards Kagome to help, but to boys came in her way. She glared at them and ran forward. One of the men came at her, but she hit him in the shoulder with the knuckles of her index and middle fingers. The boy's body turned and she stuck him again in the back. He fell to the ground in a heap. Sango ran to the other boy and he hunched over and protected his head from her. She smirked and grabbed his shoulder. She pushed off his shoulder and kept on going. When she reached the head master, she saw him reach for a dagger behind his back. She sped up and grabbed him from behind.

"Don't even try it," Sango said.

The headmaster narrowed his eyes before laughing haughtily.

"Well, it seems I've been beaten. This is a first; I've been beaten by my own students. Well, I say this deserves a celebration!" the headmaster announced. Kagome and Sango looked at each other confusedly. The headmaster looked at the boy laying on the ground in a motionless heap.

"Is he going to be okay?" Lee asked.

"He'll be fine. She just hit his pressure points. Give him a few minutes. He'll get the feeling back," the headmaster said, walking away.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

"You never told me. Where did you learn that technique?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled at her friend and winked.

"The Headmaster is good for more than blowing steam and insults. He has a trick or two up his sleeve. I'm glad I took those lessons at the Miko Academy. If it weren't for that, I wouldn't have been able to get the technique at all. What I do is I hit the nerve endings in the body with enough pressure to disable the person temporarily. Like this," Sango said and hit Kagome in the stomach. Kagome collapsed on her futon. She couldn't move at all. It was like her body shut down completely. She could breathe, blink, and twitch her nose.

_Knock._

The door opened and the headmaster's wife came in. She asked the girls to come into the courtyard.

After they stepped out the door, they saw the decorated courtyard. There were lit candles everywhere and actual food. Everyone was dressed in good kimonos. Party!

"Here they are," the headmaster said.

The girls turned around and saw the headmaster. He didn't look so bad when there was no lessons going on.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"You're not going to make them attack us again are you?" Kagome asked.

The headmaster waved his wife over. She pulled out a long box and a smaller one. She opened the long box and pulled out a purple choker with a gold amulet on it. There were two swords making an 'X' engraved onto it. She pinned it around Sango's neck while the headmaster said a small speech. The wife then opened the smaller box and pulled out a gold amulet. It had the same engraving. She then clipped it onto Kagome's choker and the headmaster said another speech.

Sango was ecstatic. She finally realized her dream. She was a Taijya of the West… just like her grandmother. Sango felt a tear roll down her cheek. Kagome was stunned. They'd done it. They did what they'd come to do….Now, what?

"Also, Kagome. I thought I would give you a little something extra," the headmaster said and then whistled. Soon after, a little silver puff came running out of the nearby forest. It stopped at Kagome's feet. Kagome squatted to get a better look.

"It's a puppy," Kagome said. The puppy barked and licked Kagome's fingers.

"Her name's Mayu. She will be your companion like Kilala is to Sango. I think you deserve one. Watch each other's backs," the headmaster said.

"She can fly, too?" Kagome asked.

The headmaster nodded.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

The girls had left the camp that night. If they had stayed they would have been forced to run and train and… let's not go into that.

"Where to now?" Sango asked giddily.

"Well, I wanted to get a sword. You heard the headmaster. I'm a skilled swordswoman," Kagome said.

"Then, we should visit Toutousai. He'll be able to help us!" Sango said.

"Then, we'll have to send Mayu and Kilala to call him down to us."

Sango nodded. This was going great! They'd finished what they'd wanted to do…in two and a half months! After they got Kagome's sword, what would they do? Go back to Miroku and Inuyasha? She didn't think they'd be happy to see them. Sango sighed. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it…


	8. Chapter 8

Miroku and Inuyasha sat around their campfire. They barely talked to each other anymore. They were caught up in their own thoughts. After being sent on a wild goose chase, they weren't they social types anymore. They'd had a total 13 leads of two girls traveling the countryside. Each and everyone had been a dead end. Inuyasha was surprised when Miroku didn't flirt with anyone women they'd run into.

"They're in the western Lands!" Miroku shouted out.

"A little late for that."

Miroku and Inuyasha turned to where the voice came from and saw a woman standing with a sword drawn. She reached into her black and green Taijya suit and pulled out three, small round gray balls.

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Kagome and Sango stared up at Toutousai's volcano. They had sent Mayu and Kilala up the volcano already. They just had to wait patiently for their return.

"Look!" Sango yelled. Kagome looked up in the sky and saw them come back with Toutousai. When the demon bull landed, Toutousai got off.

"What can I do for you two?" he asked.'

"We wanted to know if you could forge a sword for Kagome," Sango requested. Toutousai walked closer to Kagome and inspected her face.

"Okay. But I'll need something first. Bring me Inuyasha's fang," Toutousai said.

Kagome froze. Inuyasha? "Does it have to be a fang?" Kagome asked.

"I'm a demon sword smith. Bring me the fang and I'll forge the sword for you," Toutousai said and climbed back up on his three-eyed bull. The demon sword smith left without another word. Kagome sighed. She slumped down onto the ground in grief. She had spent more than two months avoiding him, but now she had to find him and take his fang!

"Don't worry. We'll find them and get what we need," Sango assured.

"We won't stay?" Kagome asked.

"Do you want to?"

Kagome pictured staying and having to face Inuyasha. She shivered.

"Let's just get the fang."

Later…

Kagome had masked her and the other's scents and they were hiding in some bushes. Finding the guys had been easy enough, it was getting up the courage to attack them and steal the fang. Kagome watched from her bush, not moving a bit. The guys were sitting around a fire, not saying a thing. She suddenly felt the courage build in her. Before she lost the nerve, she stepped out.

"They're in the Western Lands!" Miroku shouted out.

"A little late for that," Kagome said. She had her mask on. Inuyasha didn't recognize her. That hurt a little. She drew her sword. She reached into her black and green Taijya suit and pulled out three, small round gray balls. With precision, she threw the balls at them and watched them exploded, covering the clearing with a smokescreen.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha cried out. Kagome almost dried. Had it been that long since she'd seen him? She ran into the smoke and sensed for his youki. She was right behind him. She swung her leg and kicked his side with as much force as she could. He grunted as he fell back. She ducked as he swung his claws in her face. Kagome back flipped and jumped into a tree branch. By now, the smoke had cleared. She saw Sango (with her mask on) facing off against Miroku.

Inuyasha swiped his claws for the branch where Kagome was crouched. She flipped off of the branch, flipping in mid-air, and landed gracefully. She slid some daggers out of her sleeve and threw them at him. He dodged them and stared at her in shock. She smirked and threw more. He ducked behind a tree. _He wants to play Hide and seek?_

Sango jumped into the clearing when she saw Miroku get ready to use his Kazaana. She had swiped her leg under his and tripped him up. When the smoke cleared, she stared into the eyes of the man she loved. She didn't have Hiraikotsu with her and she had changed her outfit. Purple was where the pink had been. They would have been able to know it was her. She had to use her sword. He watched the tip that was pointed at his Adam's apple.

In a second, he knocked her sword away with his staff. She jumped back and watched as he stood to fight. Kagome was up in a tree fighting Inuyasha. She ducked as Miroku swiped his staff at her head. She could easily take him out, but didn't want it to come to that.

Kagome stood her ground. She whispered in a muffled voice, "Come out, come out wherever you are." _There._

She pulled out another dagger and charged it with spiritual energy. She threw it at a tree and watched it disintegrate. She had another one ready to go instantly. He watched her in the face as she threw the dagger. He vanished before it got to him and she froze. Then she felt it. A hit to her side. He had punched her! She dodged another hit and pressed her palm against his abdomen. He froze. A yellow light came from her hand. He couldn't move. He felt paralyzed. What was this?

"You like it? It doesn't purify. Just paralyzes. I came for something and I'm not leaving without it," Kagome said in a muffled voice.

"Go to hell!" he snapped back.

"Aah!" Kagome looked up and saw Sango jumped back from Miroku. What did he-

"You groped me!" Sango yelled. Miroku smirked and charged at her. Sango struck out her fingers and hit him in the gut. He hunched over and she went around and hit his lower back. Miroku fell and didn't move.

Kagome shook her head. That temper… She saw that Inuyasha was shocked and unmoving. She moved quickly and yanked out his fang with a pair of pliers. She moved from him and he yelled in pain. When he finished, she went closer to him.

"Sorry about this," she said and touched his head. A red light flashed out. He was unconscious in seconds.

"You knocked him out?" Sango asked, even though she could clearly see the answer.

"So? You hit his pressure points!" Kagome argued.

"Whatever," Sango said leaving.

Kagome went back over to Inuyasha and took his sword. She took Miroku's staff and ran after Sango. The monk watched her leave. Inuyasha would not be happy about this…

_~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~~Chibi~_

Inuyasha awoke with a slight headache. He couldn't remember hat had happened, but after looking around the campsite, he remembered. Two women ambushed them and stole his fang. Inuyahsa noticed Miroku was missing. Did they take him, too?

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, walking into the clearing.

"What monk?"

"We seem to be missing several items. My staff and-"

"Where the hell's Tessaiga?" Inuyasha yelled. They'd taken his fang and his sword! "Dammit!"

"I've already spent some time searching, but I couldn't find a trace of them.

Inuyasha growled. Two women had shown up and won. Then, they'd taken his sword! Fearing the worst, he felt inside his kimono for the two jewel shards he and Miroku had found. They were still there.

"Well, you're not me! I'm going after my sword!" Inuyasha announced.

"Inuyasha, you won't find them. It rained last night," Miroku said.

"Wait, what? Last night?"

"Yeah. You were out for two days. I tried to wake you, but you slept like a log," Miroku said. Inuyasha sat on the ground. He looked up at the sky. It was night.

_Snap._

The hanyou was on alert. Someone was listening, but he couldn't smell anyone, except him and Miroku. He noticed Miroku going on and on so the monk must not have heard it. He tried to look interested in what the monk was saying, but he was looking around him. There.

He saw it. Something or someone had just climbed up the tree to his right. It looked like a woman. Inuyasha figured it was the same one who stole Tessaiga. _Back for more?_

_Swoosh._

The hanyou reached out his right hand and caught Tessaiga, while it was coming towards him. Miroku looked shocked. Inuyasha stood calmly and stared off at the tree. The woman jumped down and landed in front of the trees. She had her hair in a ponytail this time and she was alone. For now…

"You caught me," she said with her muffled voice. The mask kept him from hearing what she really sounded like. She didn't look surprised that he had found her out.

"You were loud,' he responded. He was being so calm with her, that he shocked himself. If it were any other enemy, he would have the sword at their throats.

The woman threw Miroku's staff at him and it landed at his feet with it's end lodged into the ground. He pulled it out of the ground.

"You come here alone. How do you know we won't attack you?" Miroku asked.

She laughed. It sounded pretty to Inuyasha. "Even if you did, you wouldn't win. But, it's cute that you thought you had a chance," she said. Inuyasha felt angered by her words. She scratched the back of her neck and backed away slowly.

"You're leaving? Won't you stay? We were just about to come hunt you down. Well, I was at least. If you're so confident that you'll win, prove it," Inuyasha said.

The woman stopped. She looked like she might have actually been mulling it over. She rocked back and forth on her feet as she thought about it. She didn't seem nervous at all. Then, she sat down. She plopped her self onto the ground and played with the grass. The woman pulled on strands of it with one hand and rested her chin on the other hand. She sighed slowly. Finally, she got up, "That sounds _really _tempting, but I can't I have loads of things to do tomorrow. How about some other time? Okay?"

Miroku was in shock. She treated it as if it were some common appointment! What woman treats a fight with a demon like a common task?

"No, not okay! It's no longer an option! No one steals Tessaiga and walks away from it!"

The woman rolled her eyes. "Look, I don't have time to play with you. Go fight your friend. I have more important-"

The woman stopped when the ground shook. As soon as it came it ended. They each looked at each other in question before some giant worms (yes, worms) sprung out of the ground. Their appearance shook up some dust. The whole clearing was covered in a thick cloud dust. Inuyasha sprung forward to where a screeching sound came from and swung his claws. He heard a rip and clatter afterward.

"Kazaana!"

When, the sucking winds cleared, Inuyasha was froze at the sight in front of him.

_~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~_

Kagome began to panic when the dust came over the clearing. She knew she had to be brave in front of a demon, they could smell fear. She sensed the demons and ran to them. She pulled out the sword Toutousai had taken two days to make. It was shaped like a katana. Since she had no demonic youki, it couldn't transform. Although it was made from a demon's fang, it responded well to her purification powers.

She sensed a worm in front of her and charged her sword with spiritual energy. As she was about to swipe the worm in half, she felt something swipe at the string of her mask. The mask came loose and she heard Miroku yell, "Kazaana!"

She covered her eyes and face as Miroku sucked the worms and dust into his Kazaana. When the terror and dust was gone she stared directly into Inuyasha's eyes. It took her two seconds to realize. _He _had cut off her mask. _She _was standing in front of him with no protection. And, _he _would be pissed.

_Swish._

Kagome froze as four knives swished past her and pinned Inuyasha to the tree behind him. She watched as some hair that was cut off fell. Kagome heard the familiar roar of Kilala and Mayu in the background. Sango had come. Kagome didn't move. She couldn't Inuyasha stared back at her, unfazed by the knives holding hi to the tree or that he was just attacked.

"Kagome?" she heard him whisper, brokenly. She wanted to cry, run, yell, hug him… something!

Instead, she said, "Hi."

"Well, this sucks," Sango said. The other woman took off her mask and threw it onto the ground. Kilala roared and went next to her master. Sango rubbed the cat's head. Miroku stared at Sango in amazement. She looked so different, and yet, so the same. Her hair was slightly longer and she was a little bit taller.

"Sango?" Miroku asked.

"This is just wonderful! If you need me Kagome, I'll be back at the camp eating my dinner I had to leave to come save you. Hey! I'm talking to you! You could at least say thank you….whatever," Sango said, walking back to the trees.

Kagome snapped out of whatever daze she was in and turned to see Sango leaving. Kagome picked up her mask and called for Mayu. She heard Inuyasha struggling on his tree. She turned back to him. He looked kind of funny like that. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. He looked like how a turtle looks when you turn it over onto its back. She couldn't take it anymore and busted out laughing. She held her gut as she let out her amusement. Eventually, she went over to him and pulled out the knives. He stood on his feet as she walked away with the knives.

"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

She turned back to him with a questioning look.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"I came to give back your weapons. I did, so I'm leaving," Kagome explained as if it were obvious.

"You've been gone for over two months. You're just going to leave again?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Just because you found out who I was doesn't mean I was going to stay. What do think this is? I'm still not ready to be with you, Inuyasha. I think I can speak for Sango too when I say that she's not either," Kagome said. The Miko folded her arms and looked at Inuyasha as if he were stupid.

"You're not leaving."

"And _you're _going to stop me?"

He didn't respond. Kagome scoffed and turned. Mayu wagged her tail and followed after Kagome. Before Kagome could even take five steps, Inuyasha had her over his shoulder and was walking the opposite way.

"Inuyasha! Put me down! I'll bite you! Put me down, now!"

"No," he replied to the screaming Miko. Kagome continued to struggle in his grip. Eventually, she got frustrated and touched his back and a yellow light came out. He froze in place and Kagome moved off of his shoulder.

She stood in front of him and waited for him to move again. It was three minutes before he could. She looked pissed and so did he. He glared at her and she glared at him. Miroku backed away from the anger in the air.

"Kagome, I'll drag you back to the camp if you don't-" Sango started, coming back into the clearing. She was cut off by Kagome and Inuyasha's abrupt lip lock. The two continued to kiss, _very _passionately In Sango's opinion, for a few minutes. Sango saw Miroku sitting off by a tree meditating. _No way in hell…_

Sango folded her arms and tapped her foot in impatience. When were they going to finish? The Taijya sat down near to Miroku with a good space between them.

"They're gonna go fro a while aren't they?" Sango asked.

"Yep."

…

"Wanna make out?" Miroku asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome rolled over on Mayu's fur coat for the fifth time. She and Sango had joined up with the guys for the night. But, that wasn't what had he so nervous. She had kissed Inuyasha.

Ok, so she hadn't seen him in months… that didn't give her the right to make out with him! But, he didn't seem to object… Kagome turned over again. Was he sleeping? She looked up into the tree above her. Inuyasha was the picture of calm on his branch. Kagome sat up abruptly. She ignored Sango and Miroku's cuddle fest on the other side of camp. She could already hear Sango screaming Miroku's head off.

Kagome stood and started to walk. Mayu was on her tail. Kagome petted the demon dog's head and they walked out of the camp together. She walked for what seemed like five minutes before she realized she had left her bow and sword. _Genius…_

She didn't bother going back. Kagome kept going and came upon a huge rock. Well, not _huge, _huge. It came up to her waist and was as long as Mayu. Kagome sat on the rock with a smaller Mayu nestled into her lap. She stroked the puppy's coat and watched the stars.

Her talk with Miroku came back to her. She had left him. Because she couldn't take it. Looking back on it, she thought over what she did. Maybe she should have stayed and continued with her "Let go" phase. Kagome scoffed. _Cause that was going so well…_

"Kagome?"

She turned and saw red. Inuyasha had his hands tucked into his sleeves and was watching her curiously. She smiled slightly and turned forward. He sat next to her.

"I wasn't going to leave again," she said after a while.

"I wasn't thinking that. I was wondering why you hadn't slept all night," he responded.

"You knew I wasn't asleep?"

"Your turning kept me up. What's on your mind?" he asked.

She didn't know he could hear _that _well. She sighed and saw his hand out of the corner of her eye. It was resting on the rock. She wondered how he would react if she-

She shock her head. Just because they'd kissed doesn't mean she could kiss him, or hold him, or cuddle with him, or touch him in intimate ways, or-

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

She looked at him. Her thoughts were depressing her more with every word. She sighed again, but yawned also. She felt him put an arm around her shoulder and pull her closer. She leaned into him willingly.

"Are you going to tell me?" he prodded.

"How are you so comfortable with it?" she asked.

He didn't respond and she figured he wanted her to elaborate. "How are you so comfortable with what happened. I expected you to be furious. Instead, we kissed and now you're holding me. What happened to the Inuyasha I knew two months ago?"

"You want me to yell at you?"

"No," she said, pulling out of his embrace to look at him, "I'm confused. What changed you? Why aren't you mad? Why are you so loving? Are you sick or something?"

She had tried to feel his forehead, but he pulled her hand away. "Kagome. I don't want to be angry. I stopped being angry a long time ago. I just wanted you back. I don't want to yell at you and make you leave again," Inuyasha. Kagome felt her heart stop for two seconds, but it started again. She felt the tears come. The tears from seeing him again, from missing him for two months, from loosing her best friend, for everything. Kagome hugged him and pressed her face into his chest. She wept quietly. He didn't stop her. He understood what she needed.

_Now he learns…_

_~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~Pitchi~~_

Sango moaned in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. There were giant Naraku's chasing her and telling her to bare his child. She felt one of them grab her rear end and she punched him in the face.

"Ow!"

Sango opened her eyes. Miroku was slumped over in front of her. She looked at her extended arm. She had struck him in her sleep. She thought she should apologize.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sango yelled.

"I was sleeping," Miroku said.

"Then why are you next to me?"

"Sango, I always sleep next to you,' Miroku said.

"Yes. When we were engaged," Sang replied, coldly.

"What?"

"Miroku, I left you. I broke our engagement. And don't you think for a second that just because Kagome forgave Inuyasha, that I would forgive you."

"So, you're still mad?" Miroku asked.

Sango growled and pushed Miroku away from her. She turned away from him and pretended to sleep. She heard the monk shuffle away quietly and felt the guilt wash over her. He was like a kicked puppy. All he wanted was some affection, but she had shut him out and yelled at him Even though she was upset with him, he was still a friend.

Sango sighed and sat up. Miroku was leaning against a tree, pretending to sleep. She rolled her eyes and called his name. He looked at her with a blank expression.

"If you want, you can sleep with Kilala's tails," Sango said.

Miroku shook his head, "No, Sango. You already said no. You shouldn't feel guilty I'm fine. I've been doing this for two months straight," he said. Now she rally felt bad. He had just shoved the guilt back in her face and reminded her that she left him alone for two months… bastard.

"You don't want to sleep with me?" Sango asked, ignoring the negative connotations behind the question.

"I choose to respect your personal space," he replied. _He's good…._

"But-" Sango started, but couldn't come up with a good argument. If he wants to cuddle with a tree, let him…

Sango sighed again and laid back down. Kagome and Inuyasha were off somewhere. Just what she needed… Kagome's _already _been sucked back into the trench that is Inuyasha… this would just make it harder when they had to leave again. She wasn't going to stay more than a day. Miroku _obviously _hadn't learned his lesson and Sango didn't believe Inuyasha had, either. He was just suffering from Kagome Withdrawal Syndrome (KWS) and she was suffering from it's brother disease, Inuyasha Withdrawal Syndrome (IWS). It was sort of sad.

_I give then five hours…_

Five hours is all it would take for them to go back to normal and start fighting again. Even less if Kouga showed up… Sango smiled. Kagome would get tired with Inuyasha soon and they would leave again, but this time they wouldn't have to be sneaky about it…

"Sango?"

The Taijya opened her eyes and sat up. Miroku had called her name. She knew he would come begging to her. He wanted to share her bed, just like always…

"I think I finally understand. I understand why you left and I don't judge you. You were right. You're a beautiful woman with options. And I didn't want to find you, only to see you on another man's arm. I'm sorry, but I could wait for you to return. I only moved on because I thought you had. Don't judged me or my fiancé. Her name is Ami. I really like her. I hope one day you two will be good friends," Miroku said, forlornly.

Sango froze. He got engaged? In _two _months? He _moved on?_ He wasn't supposed to! He was supposed to love her!

Sango awoke with a start. She looked towards Miroku to find him sleeping away. _It was a dream… Just a dream…_

The Taijya wiped her eyes only to find tears. She cried. Did her dream make her that emotional? Did the idea of Miroku moving on scare her _that _much? Was she _really _over him?

**End of Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome flipped again and began walking on her hands. It was boring walking everywhere. She had gotten so accustomed to flying any and everywhere. Walking was so slow and boring. She switched back to her feet again.

"This is so boring," Kagome said.

Sango giggled lightly and said, "Isn't it great to have a change for once? We can actually use our leg muscles!"

Kagome went back on her hands and looked at Sango upside down. "Let's see who can stay like this longer! Ready, Go!"

Sango stood and watched the Miko. Kagome stared at her back. "You're not gonna do it are you?" Kagome asked.

"Nope," Sango replied.

Kagome stood back up and skipped over to Inuyasha. She went behind him and hopped onto his back. The hanyou was momentarily confused and shocked.

"Giddy up, horsey!" Kagome said.

She pushed him down and began riding him like a pony. He yelled at her to stop, but she continued with her fun. Eventually, he stood up and Kagome tightened her grip around his neck. She grabbed onto his dragon tails and whipped them like reins. "Yah!" she yelled.

"Those two are so immature," Miroku said

"Yeah, but they're having fun. I haven't seen her laugh like this in months," Sango replied.

"He makes her smile as well as frown. The same goes for her. They need each other. It's questionable how they get along so well with their completely different personalities and their stubbornness," Miroku said.

"Every relationship has its quirks. No one's perfect, but you get over their imperfections. Sometimes it's the imperfections that a person loves the most. That's what love is I guess."

Miroku looked at Sango. She was looking at cloud formations. She tried to ignore his gaze. She knew what he was thinking. A relationship means accepting them flaws and all. She would have to work out her problems with the monk and get over them. Was she ready for that? The better question was, is she ready to lose him because she can't?

Sango finally looked at him. He was smirking at her. He knew. She blushed and growled lowly.

"I get it okay? I know what I said," Sango said, crossing her arms.

"Well, my dear wallflower, it seems we have reached a impasse in our relationship," Miroku said, putting his arm on Sango's shoulder. She mumbled, "What relationship?"

"So, where do we go from here? Will you accept me for _my _flaws or will you continue to turn me away. If you do accept me flaws and all, I'll accept your obvious imperfections," Miroku said, smoothly. Sango looked at him.

"_What _imperfections?" she asked, venomously.

"Sango, everyone imperfect. You are no exception," Miroku said. Sango leaned on one foot and continued crossing her arms. She flipped her hair and said, "Oh _really? _Elaborate for me, _Monk."_

"Well, My Dear. You are often too loud and demanding. You're also very bossy, pushy, and it can be quite annoying at times. Not even the cute little butterfly shaped birthmark on your left ass cheek could disguise the harsh she devil inside you," Miroku said. Sango growled and punched Miroku in his stomach. The monk doubled over in pain. Sango continued down the path.

"I didn't say those were _bad _things! _Sango!" _Miroku yelled and groaned as he followed after the Taijya. Kagome and Inuyasha followed after them, puzzled.

_~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~~Dutty Love~_

"What if you would just come right out of these clothes," Kagome sang.

"You could finally feel the wind when it blows," Sango continued.

"Don't be scared to be free to let go, show it off," they sang together.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind them, confused, yet content. The girls were singing away and were dancing along the path like two drunks. Kilala sat perched on Miroku's shoulder while Mayu was laid out onto Inuyasha's head. The puppy had taken an instant liking to her master's chosen. Inuyasha didn't mind her too much, she was mostly quiet.

"Change! Oh-oh, can't tell me nothing now. Baby, I know how to fly!" Kagome sang.

"Oh-oh, can't nothing hold me down. I'm gonna touch the sky!" Sango continued.

The guys watched the girls ran around screaming out lyrics to the song. They'd been bored so they'd started singing random songs that only they knew. Miroku was enjoying this especially. It's not often he got to see Sango so care-free. Kagome did this once a week…

"Change! Come 'ere rude boy boy, can you get it up?" Sango sang.

"Come 'ere rude boy boy, you should big enough," Kagome continued.

"Take it, take it. Baby, baby. Take it, take it. Love me, love me," they sang simultaneously.

Inuyasha was about to say something to Miroku when he caught a scent on the wind. They had a visitor and for once he was anxious to see him. Inuyasha smirked. Kagome froze mid-word and turned to Inuyasha. She saw him smirk and she knew that he knew that…

"Kagome!"

The Miko was stunned for a second when Kouga appeared in front of her. She knew he was coming, but she didn't know he was _that _close. She was confused when she peeked behind Kouga to Inuyasha. The hanyou was smiling at her. The 'let-me-be-the-one-to-tell-him-you're-mine' look was on his face. She heard Sango chuckle behind her. She thought this was funny! Kagome sighed.

"Hey, Kouga," she said. Kagome heard Sango hum the 'I-know-something-you-don't-know' tune. Kagome was gonna murder her "sister".

"I caught your scent and decided to check on my woman. I have to make sure mutt-face is treating you right," Kouga said.

Kagome was shocked by what he said. He didn't know about her leaving Inuyasha… Kagome peeked at the hanyou again. He looked like he was going to burst with happiness. He resembled a child in Toys R' Us or the world's ultimate candy store… or maybe both. Kagome smirked at him and he frowned a little.

"_Actually, _Kouga. I wasn't with Inuyasha. I just got back yesterday," Kagome said. Inuyasha was just kicked out of Toys R' Us.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"There were problems betewwn us so I left. For _two _months. But, it's okay. I had Sango with me! But, now that I think about it, I could have been _really _hurt. Maybe even _killed!" _Kagome said.

Inuyasha was just thrown out of the Candy store. The store manager just threw some broccoli at him, too.

Kouga turned to Inuyasha. The wolf looked ready to kill. Kagome stuck her head out from behind him and made a mocking face at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped.

"You let her go off on her own! She could have been killed! Where the _hell _where you! I trust you to take care of my woman and you let her go off on her own! Taking care of her means keeping her happy, fed, and sheltered. How can you do that when she miles away from you! You idiot!" Kouga said as he lunged for Inuyasha's neck. The two ran around lunging at each other and yelling insults. Kagome pouted at them. They were running around having fun without her. She hadn't fought anyone or done anything fun in days… She ran over to the arguing guys.

One fight and about twenty insults later…

Inuyasha laid knocked out on the ground. Kouga was temporarily paralyzed at Kagome's feet. She had attacked them and beat them up. She smiled at Kouga.

"That was fun," she said.

"Where did you learn that?" Kouga asked.

"What do you think I did while I was gone? Stayed home and knit?" Kagome asked. Eventually, Kouga was able to move again. He got up slowly and walked into the trees. Kagome got the feeling he wanted her to follow so she did. He walked until they were a good distance away from the others. Kouga stopped and turned to Kagome. She stared at him inquisitively.

"Kagome. I know you might not like what I'm about to say, but I don't think that Inuyasha is able to watch over you. He barely kept you safe before! Which is why I'm taking you with me when I leave," Kouga said.

Kagome's jaw dropped. He wanted to take her away from Inuyasha? Right when she finally got him to show her any bit of affection? As if…

"Kouga, listen. I left Inuyasha. He had no say and besides, what makes you think I would leave now?" Kagome asked him.

"Kagome, I'm only looking out for your best interest."

"Ugh! I hate this! I can take care of myself! Why does everyone think I'm a child? I don't need a guardian," Kagome said, frustrated.

"I know. But, I just want to make sure you're okay. I worry for you every day- emotionally and physically," Kouga said.

Kagome was momentarily caught off guard. "_Emotionally?"_

"Yes. I worry about you around Mutt-face. He hurts you constantly. I don't want him ruining love for you."

"Kouga. Inuyasha isn't ruining love for me anymore. He's better now. He's _changed._"

Kouga shook his head. "Kagome, people don't change. He's been doing it so long I don't think he could change. But just so you know, if you ever need someone, I'll always be there for you," Kouga said and held Kagome's hand. She stared at their intertwined hands and then looked at him inn the face. He smiled once and turned to leave. She watched him leave as a slight breeze whipped her hair around her. Getting the feeling she was being watched, she looked around only to see Inuyasha watching her. She smiled at his calm figure. He didn't smile back.

She went over to him, "You're up. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Kouga left?" he asked monotonously. She narrowed her eyes at his demeanor. "What's wrong with you?" she asked. He didn't respond immediately.

"C'mon. Snago and Miroku are waiting," he said, turning and leaving. Kagome stopped. He was acting…distant. What was his problem? He acted like he did when he saw her with…Kouga…

She ran up to him and pulled on his sleeve, bringing him to a stop. "Hey! What's with you?"

"What?" he asked.

"You're acting weird and I want to know why," Kagome said crossing her arms.

"I'm fine. I told you so."

"Does this have to do with Kouga?" she interrogated.

"I told you that I'm fine. Why do you have to question me?" he asked, his voice raising slightly.

"Because you're ignoring me and acting weird. I don't like it."

"I'm not acting weird. I just don't wanna talk right now. Can't you respect that?" he asked softly and turned from her.

Kagome pouted and mumbled, "_Jerk."_

He stopped and turned to her. "I'm a jerk because I don't want to talk about my feelings? I'm sorry I'm not as caring as you want me to be, Kagome. I'm sorry I'm not the perfect guy for you," Inuyasha said.

"I didn't say that," Kagome said.

"You didn't have to," he replied, walking away.

"Inuyasha! Don't walk away from this! I'm still talking to you!"

"I'm not listening!"

She growled and turned away from him. HE was such a jerk! Why did he have to bring his inferiority complex issues into things? Couldn't he tell she loved him for him? Why did he have to be so blind to what she felt?

Kagome turned back around in a furious movement. She came face to face with gray armor. She looked up and saw the face that once haunted her in her nightmares.

"_Hello, _Kagome," Naraku said.

**End of Chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: Naraku may be OOC this story/chapter. **

Sango saw Inuyasha walk out of the trees alone. She instantly grew worried. Where was Kagome? She walked up to Inuyasha to ask him, but he answered her first.

"She's coming. Don't worry," he said, angrily. Sango smiled a knowing smile.

They'd fought.

It was only a matter of time before there was trouble in paradise. She knew she shouldn't feel happy about this. Her sister's happiness always came first. Sango frowned. She didn't want Kagome to feel bad for someone who treated her so horribly.

_~EAGLES~~EAGLES~~EAGLES~~PANTHERS~~PANTHERS~~PANTHERS~~RATS~~RATS~~RATS~~FROGS~~FROGS~~FROGS~_

Kagome backed up slowly and glared at Naraku. He only smiled. She rested her hand of her sword.

"Inuyasha must be rubbing off on you. You instinctively reach for your sword. Although, it's a wonder how he had so much influence when you were miles away for over two months," Naraku said calmly.

Kagome's eyes went wide. How did he know?

"Come on Kagome. I know what happened. I have to keep tabs on you all."

"So, you're a sick pervert who watches people during their private moments?" Kagome sneered. She hadn't removed her hand from her sword hilt. She narrowed her eyes when Naraku chuckled. He seemed relaxed for someone who could die in a second. On the other hand, she seemed anxious for someone who could die in a second, too.

Naraku leaned on a tree and the tree withered slightly. Naraku was oozing poison. Kagome backed away again. It made no sense to run. He could catch her easily and she would be damned if she called for Inuyasha.

"_Relax, _Kagome. I come in peace. If it makes you feel any better, I came in person this time. I thought it better to come in person when I make my proposition to you," Naraku said.

"What, proposition?" Kagome asked. She must be crazy. She was making deals with a serial killer!

"You are powerful, Kagome. Of course, you were before you left, but _now _you exceed even Kikyou. I realize the final battle is coming soon and I only have Kagura and Kohaku to defend me. I would be fine with those two and myself, but you and Sango complicate things. I wasn't expecting you two to get so strong in such a short time"

Kagome stood straight. Her hand relaxed a _little. _He was worried? About her and Sango?

"This is why I came here. I want you and Sango to join me. I would like it very much to have you and your "sister" by my side. No one could stop us. Not even _Inuyasha. _Although, I imagine it would _kill _him inside to see you at my right hand. It would be nice to kill Kikyou and have her burn in hell where she belongs," Naraku finished sharply. The spider hanyou took a deep breath and waited for Kagome's answer.

Kagome let her hand drop completely from her sword. He…wanted them to join him? Kagome smiled. Naraku smiled back. In a second, she had her sword drawn and a blast of purification energy was headed towards Naraku.

"Fool!" Naraku yelled. He moved in time and went behind Kagome's back. He struck her and sent her flying into a tree.

"I give you a chance at life. At power! You'll pay," Naraku said extending his arm towards the girl. She flipped out of the way in time. She stood to see dark purple balls headed at her. _Naraku got stronger, too…_

"Let's see Inuyasha save you now!" Naraku sneered. He continued to fireballs of energy and the girl. After firing enough to waste the clearing in a dust cloud of miasma. When the cloud cleared, the surrounding forest was burnt and wasted. Kagome let her barrier fall and she fell to her knees. She was breathing hard and seemed exhausted.

Naraku brought his gray tentacle up to strike her again. Kagome looked away.

"_Shi murate no bakku," _Kagome whispered. She looked up to see Naraku frozen in place. He looked at her stunned. Kagome stood and leaned on her sword. She brought her fingers to her mouth and whistled. A cough followed. In seconds, Mayu was at Kagome's side and she was leaning against the large dog. She looked up at Naraku and locked eyes with him. His eyes widened as he felt his insides burning. He wanted to scream out, but his mouth was closed shut and he couldn't move.

"_Mamoru yo_," she whispered. Naraku fell to his knees in a pile. Kagome vision blurred as she fell. The last thing she heard and saw was Sango yelling her name and running to her.

_~EAGLES~~EAGLES~~EAGLES~~PANTHERS~~PANTHERS~~PANTHERS~~RATS~~RATS~~RATS~~FROGS~~FROGS~~FROGS~ cheese_

"How's she doing?"

"I'm not sure how long she'll be out for. The last time she did that spell, it was the first also. She was out for three days. It takes a lot of energy and spiritual energy to do it."

Kagome heard the voices have a conversation. Who were they talking about? Wait… it was her!

Kagome opened her eyes wide and looked around. Sango and Miroku were crowded around her and watching her. She was resting her head on Mayu's stomach. Kilala was bringing a bucket into the room.

"How are you feeling?" Sango asked.

"Like I got hit with a stampede of cattle. What happened?" Kagome answered.

"We found you and Naraku fighting. You passed out and he escaped. You did the spell, didn't you?" Sango answered. Kagome nodded and looked around. They were in a duty room. Kagome couldn't help, but notice the lack of hanyou in the room.

She frowned. She wanted to ask where he was, but was afraid of the answer. She closed her eyes for a minute. Suddenly, she felt someone hit her on the forehead. She opened her eyes and saw Sango glaring at her.

"Don't go to sleep until you eat something," Sango commanded, "We'll go get you the food. C'mon Miroku."

Kagome watched them leave. After they were a good distance away, Kagome tried to sit up, but winced. She saw the bandages around her mid-section and groaned. Kagome flopped back down and closed her eyes. A breeze chilled the room. Kagome didn't move, but she heard Mayu start a low, threatening growl. Kagome used her Miko ability to sense out youki.

Mayu started growling louder as the person moved closer. Kagome moved her arm slowly towards her pile of clothes. Feeling around, she found two daggers in the middle. Kagome smiled to herself. Sango always left prepared for everything.

The person took another second and Kagome threw the daggers at them. She winced and looked at them. Inuyasha was staring at her as if she were crazy. Kagome sighed and Mayu barked at Inuyasha. Kagome rubbed Mayu's head to comfort her.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"When you sneak up on someone with knives and daggers what do you expect?" Kagome yelled back. She was secretly happy that he came, but she wasn't letting him know that.

Inuyasha glared at her, but his eyes softened when he saw the bandages. Kagome blushed and pulled the covers closer to her.

"Can I help you?" Kagome asked, rudely.

"You can let me down," Inuyasha said, sarcastically. He was pinned to the wall by the two daggers. She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. I'm not allowed to get up."

"Kagome. I'm sorry," Inuyasha said, slowly

"Where were you?" she asked.

His anger rose again as he said, "Out looking for Naraku! What did you think?"

"So, Naraku's more important than my well being? I'm _so _sorry for coming between you and your lover, Inuyasha," Kagome snapped and crossed her arms. Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"_Lover? _Kagome!" he continued fussing against his restraints. Kagome got up slowly and went to him. Thankfully, Sango had put her shorts on her when she passed out.

Kagome leaned on him, pulled out the daggers, and threw them on the floor. Mayu was at her side with her sword when she was done. Kagome took it and leaned on it for support.

Inuyasha stood and looked at Kagome. She looked up at him confused before he grabbed her and held her to him. She tried to pull away, but he held her firm.

"Let…go! I'll bite you!" Kagome yelled into his chest. He didn't listen to her complaints and continued holding her. Inuyasha yipped out when her teeth came down onto his skin. He backed away and stared at her. She was glaring at him.

"I'm still mad at you. Don't think hugging me can make it better," Kagome said.

"Can't you let it go? It was just a stupid fight!" he argued.

"One _you_ started!" she yelled back.

"You irked me! How can you blame me for something that was your fault!" he yelled in her face. Kagome narrowed her eyes and growled. She attacked him in a second.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Sango and Miroku walked back into the room and froze at the door. Kagome was beating Inuyasha in his back and sitting him to keep him down.

"Stop!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Say it was your fault and you're sorry!" Kagome yelled back.

"Kagome!" he yelled back in pain.

"SIT!"

Sango was shocked to see Kagome up and moving so easily. There were scorch marks on the walls and some paintings. Mayu was cowering in the corner behind her tail.

"SIT, BOY! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled. Sango ran over to the girl and held her back from beating on the hanyou. Kagome put up a big fight for someone who was supposed to be injured.

"Let me go! SIT! He's getting away! SIT!" Kagome yelled and continued to fuss.

"Kagome calm down! You're acting like a child!" Sango yelled. Miroku was helping Inuyasha up. Kagome froze and relaxed. Sango put her down and watched her. Kagome sighed and stared at Sango.

"SIT, BOY!" Kagome yelled and went back over to her futon. She sat down slowly and laid back. Inuyasha groaned from his hole.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, Mayu, and Kilala sat in a different room. They were in a run down shrine. Inuyasha glared at Kagome as Miroku applied bandages to his back. Kagome glared back as Sango brushed her hair.

When she finished, Sango spoke up. "Okay, you two need to work out your problems. Which is why we are going to use my favorite method of relationship reconciliation. My mother and father would use this method when they were upset at each other."

Sango finished her speech by tying up Kagome, making sure the Miko's hands were behind her back. Miroku did the same to Inuyasha.

Kagome looked confused. Sango answered, "The _original _method is to have you stay in a room and work out your problems, but that didn't work and you two destroyed the bedroom."

"_She _ruined it! _I_ didn't do anything!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up! I should come over there right n-! Ow!" Kagome yelled when Sango tapped her on the forehead.

"You're supposed to work out your problems. No yelling, just talking," Sango explained.

"We'll be back when we think you've calmed down and solved your problems," Miroku said. The two left with the kitten and puppy. They closed the door on a tied up Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome sat up and glared at Inuyasha.

"This is your fault," he said.

"How is that working out our problems, when you accuse me of everything?" Kagome yelled.

"_I _ain't got any problems," he said calmly. He lay on his back and tried to cut through his ropes. He found his claws covered with ofuda and some kind of cloth. Kagome reached into her sleeve for a knife, but couldn't find any.

"Just to let you know: we took all your weapons and put ofuda on claws," Miroku said, before closing the door for good. It made a locking sound and Inuyasha groaned and fussed with his restraints.

"If they put ofuda on your claws, what makes you think they didn't put it on the rope," Kagome said and rolled her eyes. Inuyasha growled and kicked at the walls. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes.

It was obvious Inuyasha wasn't going to cooperate. She calmed down and focused on thinking of a way out.

"Don't leave me stuck in here with here! Open up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome opened her eyes, "What's _wrong _with me?"

Inuyasha looked at her. She looked ready to kill and he gulped.

"Kagome?" he asked. Kagome reached her foot towards the lit candle in the corner and kicked it towards Inuyasha. His eyes widened as the candle made its way over without falling. The candle didn't fall until it was two inches from his face. He leapt back as the fire burned his half of the room.

"What the hell is your problem?" he asked. He hopped on his knees towards a bucket of water in the corner and spilled in on the fire with his teeth.

"What's your problem?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not the one starting fires in a room I'm _trapped _in!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's _it!" _Kagome screamed and went on her knees.

"Bring it on!" he screamed back.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Sango and Miroku opened the door after five minutes. They sighed at the scene. Inuyasha and Kagome were kicking at each other and wobbling around.

"Stop kicking me!" Kagome yelled.

"You stop kicking me!" he yelled back.

Sango sighed at the spilt water and burn marks. There were holes in the wall and floor. She looked back at the two fighting. Kagome kicked him in his face. And Inuyasha kicked her shin.

"Kyah!" Kagome yelled as she rolled him over.

"Mett mff nee!" he yelled, from under Kagome's back. He wiggled a bit and she fell off.

"Knock it off!" Miroku yelled.

Mayu and Kilala pulled the two apart and rested them against the walls. Sango sighed. _This was going to be a looooonng night…_

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Naraku watched the mirror as Kanna continued to patch up his back. He watched as Kagome and Inuyasha rolled around like worms and kicked at each other. He smiled. It would be easier to get Kagome than he thought.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome lay on her back. Sango and Miroku had left her and Inuyasha with out food until they could behave. She blew some hair out of her face. She was sweating. She looked over at Inuyasha. He was nibbling at his haori and growling. She almost laughed at him. He was growling and biting away like a puppy. Eventually, she couldn't take it and started laughing.

"What's your problem?" he asked her.

"You! You're eating your clothes!" Kagome yelled laughing.

"I'm not eating them! I'm trying to get out. It's (bleep)ing hot in here!"

"Come here. I'll help you," Kagome said. Inuyasha watched her wearily before rolling over. He sat up in front of Kagome and waited.

"I forgot. I'm tied up, too," Kagome said, sheepishly. Inuyasha groaned and flopped down. Kagome watched him before yawning. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly. Then, he felt something press onto him. He cracked his eye open and saw Kagome sleeping on his chest. She was snoring softly. He smiled and closed his eyes. They were out in seconds.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Sango and Miroku had untied Inuyasha and Kagome during the night and left them alone. They were currently wrapping up the rope.

"At least it worked," Miroku said.

"Now, Inuyasha has a real reason to be afraid of Kagome when she's mad," Sango replied.

"I think we all do."

Sango was finishing wrapping her rope and turned to Miroku. He was watching her patiently with a smile on his face. She smiled before looking away. Sango bit her lip to keep the smile off hr face. She gasped softly when Miroku took her hands in his. He was helping her to wrap the rope and put it away in the closet where they found it.

"Now, let's get some sleep," Miroku said.

"Not in the same room, of course," Sango said.

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "That's not what I meant, but whatever you say Sango."

Miroku walked away and Sango stuttered helplessly. She was frustrated with his polite demeanor. He was supposed to be perverted so she could smack him! Why was he so polite?

"Sango, are you coming?" Miroku asked. She blushed and rushed out the door. Miroku only smiled.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

The next morning…

The Inutachi were up and walking back to Keade's village. Inuyasha and Kagome were walking in front, hand-in-hand. Sango and Miroku were walking behind. Sango was waiting for Miroku to grope her, but he never did. It was almost mid-day! Sango mumbled angrily to herself.

"Stupid monk…making me grumble to myself angrily… idiotic… confident… handsome… monk," Sango grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked her. Sango looked up at Kagome.

"I'll be back," she grumbled and stalked off the path into the trees. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kagome looked at the smiling Miroku.

"What did you do?" she asked.

He smiled brighter, "Nothing, Kagome-sama. Absolutely nothing."

Kagome was confused. She looked to Inuyasha for clarification. He only shrugged.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Sango grumbled and kicked a fallen log. She pulled down a tree branch, broke it and threw it away. Kilala mewed in response. Sango sighed and sat on the log.

"I really don't know, Kilala. He's supposed to be perverted. Why isn't he being perverted?"

"_To get to you."_

Sango looked at Kilala in shock. Kilala tilted her head in response.

"Kilala?" Sango asked.

"_No, Sango."_

Sango looked around madly. Kilala was sitting in the same spot, watching Sango. She licked her paw. Sango backed up from…someone.

"Who are you? _Where _are you?" Sango yelled.

"_Right here." _

Sango looked behind her and saw Naraku. He grabbed her mouth as she tried to scream. Sango saw a purple fume come from his hand. It tingled on her skin. Her grip on his arm loosened. Everything went black.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome watched the trees anxiously. Sango had been gone for a while. She tapped her nails against her sword impatiently. Inuyasha came next to her.

"Where is she?" Kagome asked.

"Probably taking a (bleep). Calm down. She's coming back," he replied.

Kagome ignored what he said to her. "I'm going to look for her."

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

Kagome walked through the trees with Mayu at her heels. She ducked under a low branch and looked around.

"_Kagome."_

Kagome looked around. That was Sango. Kagome looked to Mayu. The dog was growling and snarling. Kagome drew an arrow and waited.

"_Kagome. Help me."_

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. She had seen this before in some horror movie. The character would call for their friend then, some creepy (bleep)ed up monster would pop out. They always used this method.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!" Kagome yelled.

"_Call for Inuyasha now."_

Kagome felt a hand come around her mouth and an arm around her waste. She tried to purify them, but she couldn't move. She looked to Mayu. She was knocked out on the ground, purple fumes around her. Kagome struggled and tried to bite down on the person. She held her breath and shook her sleeve until a knife fell into her hand. Thank Kami for concealed weapons.

Kagome charged the knife and stabbed the person in the stomach. They dropped her and she crawled away. She turned and watched the figure. Naraku was holding his gut. She glared at him and looked for her bow. When she found it, she turned to him. Naraku stood straight and watched her.

"Go ahead. Shoot me," Naraku said. Kagome growled and notched an arrow.

An arrow whizzed past and struck Naraku in the chest. Kagome was stunned. It wasn't hers. Naraku looked down at the offending weapon before smiling.

He looked up, "Welcome, Kikyou."

Kagome turned around and saw Kikyou standing in the distance. The dead priestess notched another arrow and aimed. Kagome tried to get up, but as she stood Naraku grabbed her.

"Shoot me again, Kikyou. I dare you," Naraku said.

"The girl's life is of no concern to me," Kikyou said. Kagome narrowed her eyes. She'd shoot her just to kill Naraku. What did Inuyasha see in her?

"Naraku!"

Kagome turned. Inuyasha and Miroku were to the side watching. Kagome sighed. _Just great… _

"Well, now it's a party! Inuyasha, I'm glad you could make it. You're just in time to see Kikyou kill me and Kagome with her arrow. Weren't you _Kikyou_?"

Inuyasha turned to Kikyou. They locked eyes for a few seconds and Kagome barely kept from puking. The Miko got bored and pulled herself down. She slipped out of Naraku's hold easily.

"Just to let you know," Kagome said as she swiped her leg under his feet, "I could have gotten out at anytime."

"I know. That's why I always have a backup plan," the fallen Naraku said as Kagome stood. Naraku pulled out a black orb out of his armor and squeezed it. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

A cloud of black smoke covered the clearing. Inuyasha looked around for Kagome. He called her name, but received no reply. He'd just gotten her back, he wasn't going to lose her again!

"_Kazaana!"_

Inuyasha felt the air whip around him as Miroku used his Kazaana. When, the smoke was gone, Inuyasha looked around for Kagome. All that was left were charred outlines of Mayu's fallen body, Kagome's footprints, and her arrows.

Inuyasha froze. Where was she?

Kikyou approached him slowly. He stared down at the mess.

"She's not dead. He's just taken her and the dog," Kikyou said. He looked to her and watched her.

"Were you really going to kill her?" he asked.

Kikyou didn't answer for some time. The Miko turned and started to walk away, but she said, "I would have done whatever it took to stop Naraku."

Inuyasha watched her leave.

**End of Chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome was having a weird dream. Lady Gaga and Snoop Dogg were having a Luau in Alaska and were offering her some coconut crème pie. She took it and tried it. It tasted like fried chicken.

"Kagome, wake up," Snoop Dogg said.

"Kagome, it's time to get up," Lady Gaga said, holding her Chihuahua made of Q-Tips.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly. The face staring down at her was familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Thank Kami you're up," the man said. A woman came next to him and hugged her. She was confused.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"She doesn't remember either," the girl said. The man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Your name is Kagome. This is Sango, your sister. I'm your father, Naraku," the man said.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Inuyasha was running in the forest. Miroku had sent him out on a run to calm him down. Kagome was still missing after two days. He had looked to Kikyou for help, but the Miko had no idea where Naraku was. Miroku had suggested Sesshounmaru, but Inuyasha would be damned if he asked his (bleep)ing brother for help.

Inuyasha leaped down from a tree branch and as soon as he did, he felt a clawed hand around his throat. He opened his eyes to see Sesshoumaru's cold expression staring back at him. Inuyasha started to growl.

"You're must be more incompetent than I thought, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru said.

"What the (bleep) are you talking about?" Inuyasha spat.

"You've been running around these lands in search of the Miko, were you not?"

"I was until you interfered. Let me down," Inuyasha commanded.

Sesshoumaru dropped Inuyasha on his (bleep). Sesshoumaru stared down at his brother.

"Are you only here to annoy the (bleep) outta me?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, I'm here to make my first appearance in this fan fiction," Sesshoumaru said.

"What?"

"I'm here for my own reasons and intentions," Sesshoumaru claimed.

Inuyasha stood and watched as Sesshoumaru looked up at the sky. Inuyasha followed his gaze. Kagura's feather was flying over head. Sesshoumaru slung his yellow whip at her. She was caught off guard and fell in front of him.

"Kagura," Sesshoumaru said calmly.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru. How did you find me?" she asked with a smirk.

Inuyasha glared at the two of them. Having two of your enemies together wasn't a good thing.

"Kagura! Where's Naraku?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well, then. Aren't you irritable? Why is it you never ask for _me, _Inuyasha? Is Naraku your lover?" Kagura asked. Inuyasha growled. He started to approach her, but Sesshoumaru had her by her neck before he got too close. Kagura made choking sounds.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru asked, coldly.

"As if I know," Kagura whispered. Sesshoumaru dropped her and she fell to the ground. She coughed and tried to regain her breath.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku's moved again. He moved while I was out and I don't know where he is. Good thing too. He doesn't care about me any more since he got the Miko and Taijya at his side. He thinks he's such a bad(bleep), now," Kagura said.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her. Kagura stood and dusted off her clothes. Before she could finish, Inuyasha had her by the neck and her back was to a tree. Sesshoumaru was slightly stunned at his speed.

"What did he do to Kagome?" Inuyasha asked slowly. Kagura's face looked shocked and slightly terrified from Sesshoumaru's point-of-view. He smelt a shift in Inuyasha's scent. He was changing.

"He _*hack* _wiped her memory. She did the same to the Taijya. I don't know what he did after that. They were _*cough* _unconscious when I left. When I got back, he had destroyed the castle and left. That was a day ago. He could be anywhere by now," Kagura said, weakly.

Inuyasha dropped her and left. Sesshoumaru watched as she coughed and held her throat. Purple bruises were starting to form. He looked to the way Inuyasha had left.

"Why did you knock me down?" Kagura asked.

"You had valuable information," he answered.

"Valuable to _you_ or _him_?" Kagura asked slyly.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"I think you were watching him and decided to help your brother. You care for him, you just don't want to admit it," Kagura said and stood. Sesshoumaru didn't reply, but he left her alone.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

"But, I don't remember any of that," Kagome said.

Sango filled another bowl with soup while Naraku spoke to Kagome. "I found you and your sister in a burning hut and took you here. You were both eight. Since then, I've been watching over you."

"But, how did we loose our memory, then?" Kagome asked.

"We were attacked. You two wanted to go for a walk with me. We were walking when some demons and humans snuck up on us. They knocked you two out and almost killed me, but I got us away. When I found out your sister lost her memory I hoped you wouldn't, too," Naraku said.

"But, if we're as skilled fighters as you say we are, how did they sneak up on us?" Kagome asked and took the bowl of soup Sango gave her.

"I still don't know," Naraku said.

"I tried to talk Father into letting me go after the demons, but he won't let me," Sango said.

Kagome looked at Naraku. "You have to let us! If they almost killed you and us, you have to let us get them back!"

"But, you two could get hurt again and-" Naraku started.

Before he could continue, Sango and Kagome had him held down and knives at his throat. "We can take them, Father, " Sango said.

"Let us, _please,_" Kagome begged. Naraku could have smiled.

Kanna stood with her mirror in her hands. Kagome and Sango kneeled before her in their demon slayer's outfits. Naraku stood next to Kanna. He looked at them seriously.

"There were five of them, a Monk, a Miko, two demons, and a hanyou. They came after me because I stopped them from getting the Shikon no Tama once, but I burned the jewel. Some how, the jewel came back into existence and they hunted me down. You two were caught in the crossfire.

"The Monk is Miroku. He has a cursed right palm that sucks up any and everything in it's path. The Miko is Kikyou. She is the living undead. She was a very powerful Miko in life. The demons are Sesshoumaru and Kouga. Kouga is the wolf prince and has two shard of the Shikon no Tama in his legs. Sesshoumaru is the son of the Great Dog General of the West. The hanyou caused the most problems. He is Inuyasha, the Dog General's other son. He has the sword Tessaiga. The sword can strike down a hundred demons with one thrust," Naraku monologue.

"They don't sound too bad," Sango said.

"I want the hanyou. He'll pay for hurting my family, Kagome said.

"I want you two to be careful. Promise me that," Naraku said. The girls nodded, stood, and beckoned for their companions.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Miroku walked through the trees slowly. He wasn't sure what had happened to Sango. He only wanted to play with her, not send her into Naraku's clutches. The monk stopped at a river. He had sent Inuyasha away hours ago. The hanyou was very irritable knowing Kagome was with Naraku somewhere.

Miroku sat in front of the river and cupped his hands in the water. He was about to bring his hands to his mouth, but a knife came very close to cutting off his hand. He jumped back and fell. He looked around for the intruder, but didn't see anyone. He looked at the knife. He had seem it someplace before. Just as he recognized it, someone kicked him in the head and he fell back.

Miroku looked at the person. He was right. Sango stared at him. Miroku closed his eyes and opened them. Was it Sango's ghost?

"Sango?" he asked.

"It's good you know the name of the one who will end your life," she said as she swung her Hiraikotsu at him. He ducked and it cut through the trees behind him.

"End my life?" he asked. He wasn't sure if it was Sango. Her eyes were burning red.

"Yes. You failed in your mission, but I won't!" she said as she caught her weapon and got ready to throw it again.

"What mission?" he asked and ran to the other side of the clearing.

"You tried to kill me!" She yelled and threw her weapon. It missed and Miroku was distracted. Sango took the time to run to him and punch him in the gut. She caught him while he was down and kicked his side. Miroku fell to the ground. He reacted instantly to Sango's sword coming at his chest. Her sword was block b his staff. She growled and pushed it down on him.

"Sango, what are you talking about?"

"Don't talk to me so informally! Don't play dumb!" she yelled and kicked the staff out his hands. It landed a good distance away. He looked up at her. She pointed the sword in his face.

She pressed the sword to his neck, "I could kill you now."

"But, you won't," he said.

"Only, because my father requests you be brought back alive," she said coldly. She grabbed him by his robes and made him stand. As he was standing, she stared at him before pinching the nerve between his shoulder and neck. He fell unconscious and she dragged him over to where Kilala waited.

"One down," she said.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome watched from her place in the trees. The wolf, Kouga, was coming this way soon. She wasn't sure how she was going to get his attention. But, then, it hit her.

Kouga sped down the path. He had lost Ginka and Hakkuku miles ago and was enjoying the quiet. He looked ahead of him. Someone was laying down on the path. He slowed to a stop as the person's scent hit him in the face.

"Kagome!" he yelled and ran to her. He knelt by her side and turned her over. She had dirt on her face.

She rubbed her face and she opened her eyes. He was stunned by the bright red color of her eyes.

"_Gotcha" _she said.

He was shocked. When he realized it was a trap, he tried to get away, but was frozen in place. She was touching his stomach with her yellow hand. She let me and moved from him. He was frozen on the ground.

"How's I feel? Unpleasant? Don't worry, it'll be over soon," she said, coldly.

"Kagome, what happened to you?" he asked.

"Surprised to see me alive? Don't worry, you won't have to worry about it long," she said and walked over to a large dog. He started to get some feeling in his legs and he looked to her. Something was wrong with her. He waited for the right moment to run.

3...

2..

Before he could make it to one, she threw a knife that glowed red at him. He felt the metal pierce his flesh and drowsiness plagued him. He was out in minutes.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Sango sat on the wall of the castle. She was waiting for Kagome to get back. They were supposed to work together to fight Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. She had already shackled up the Monk in the dungeon. He was a heavy one. But, it was his behavior that plagued her.

When she fought him, he didn't seem frightened or terrified. He seemed relieved and confused. She shrugged it off as a man thing.

"Ready?" Kagome asked.

"Yep," Sango answered.

"Kanna said that Sesshoumaru is not too far from here and Kikyou was about a mile away. They're so close, but they can't find the castle," Kagome said.

"Let's go then," Sango replied.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Sesshoumaru was watching Rin run around chasing Jaken. She was bothering the toad into playing some game she made up. It never ceased to amaze him how she was never afraid of demons. She should cower at the sight of him, instead she smiles. Rin was a peculiar child.

Sesshoumaru turned to his right. His brother's wench was stalking around in the nearby forest. He paused for a second before going in her direction.

He walked until he could see her. He chose to stay behind the trees. She was picking apples from a tree. Her dog was resting at her feet. She was humming.

He saw her drop an apple. She slowly reached for it and paused when she picked it up.

"Do you honestly think I don't know you're there?" she asked.

He came out of the trees, finding it ridiculous to stay there. She turned back to her tree and continued picking. He watched as she struggled to reach an apple.

"If I asked you for help, would you give it?" she asked over her shoulder.

He narrowed his eyes at her. She scoffed, "Of course not."

He saw her throw an apple at him and dodged it. It broke on the ground. He looked at her. Her eyes were red. He was slightly shocked, but didn't show it.

"You do know now I have to kill you right?" she asked and unsheathe her sword.

"Really?"

"Yep. You broke my apple," she said and swung her blade. He had enough time to dodge it and go to her. He swiped at her shoulder only to have her disappear in his hand.

"Surprise," he heard as something went through his stomach. Her sword extended out the other side. Damn his brother's wench or not. No one touches him with such a poor excuse for a blade! His anger boiled as he began transforming.

When he was in his giant dog form, he looked down at her. She had her bow ready to strike. He growled at her. He brought his paw down on her, but she moved in time.

He felt her dog bite on his hind leg and he shook him off. He didn't see the arrow coming until the last second. He moved away, but lost his balance. He tried to stand, but he didn't see the Taijya. He didn't see her pull out her blade. He never saw her cover her blade in poison and throw it at him. He only felt it in his heart. The Taijya's poison spread throughout his body, making his blood burn in his veins. He let out a cry of anguish.

"Bye," Kagome said as she shot her arrow at him.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kikyou was concerned. She felt the giant youki not far from her. It came and then…it just vanished. She was pretty sure a great demon just fell. She turned and continued walking.

She thought back to two days ago. She had almost purified Naraku, but Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten in her way.

When remembered Inuyasha's face when she told him what she did.

"_I would have done whatever it took to stop Naraku." _

He looked completely crushed. But, it was true. She would have given the girl's life to kill the hanyou. Naraku needed to be stopped at all costs. If she was willing to give her life to stop Naraku, why couldn't her reincarnation?

Kikyou stopped.

Someone was following her. She looked behind her.

"Come out," she said.

They did. It was her reincarnation. She stood in a slayer outfit not far from her. She looked angry.

"Why have you come?" Kikyou asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," Kagome said and notched an arrow. Kikyou narrowed her eyes.

"You've come to kill me? The living undead?" Kikyou asked incredulously.

"You tried to kill me first. I'm just returning the deed. But, unlike you, I won't fail," Kagome said. She fired her arrow. Kikyou glared at it. The arrow froze in place and spontaneously combusted.

Kagome didn't look surprised. The women stared at each other.

"My turn," Kikyou said. She fired her arrow. Kagome cart wheeled out of the way. The arrow imbedded itself into a tree and stuck. Kagome pulled out her sword and faced Kikyou.

"You expect to kill me with a sword?" Kikyou asked. Kagome ran to her and stuck her sword through Kikyou's clay stomach.

"Not kill you, impale you. Then, make your clay body useless," Kagome said letting go of the sword and holding Kikyou's head. Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated. Kikyou froze as the souls began leaving her body. She crumbled to the ground.

Kikyou looked at her. "Next time you go after someone, make sure they can't kick your (bleep) first," Kagome said and swung her foot to Kikyou's head.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Inuyasha ran faster through the trees. He had been running since Kagura told him about Kagome. He was so infuriated by what she had said. Just knowing that Kagome was in Naraku's hands and that it was _his _fault angered him. The purple streaks on his cheeks were prominent.

He jumped down from a tree and landed in a clearing. He had felt the great mass of youki go down. Then, he felt the large amounts of purification energy and saw souls flying away. He looked up. One soul was floating away high above his head.

"They're finally free." he heard someone say. He turned, surprised at not sensing someone approaching.

Kagome was sitting on the ground petting a bunny.

He froze. He swallowed and watched her.

"The souls, I mean," she said. She took the rabbit off her lap and shooed it away. It took its carrot piece and scurried off. She stood and dusted off her clothes. He watched her.

"Kagome?" he asked in a gruff voice.

She looked at him and then tilted her head. He was confused by her maroon eyes, but she smelt the same.

"You're not a hanyou," she said and walked over to him. She felt the marks on his cheeks. He held her hands and pulled her into a hug. She was stiff and confused in his arms.

"I was looking for you," he said.

"I was looking for you, too," she answered.

He held her tighter. She smiled and hugged him. He was going to kiss her cheek when he felt the pain. It was coming from his back. Kagome pulled away and smiled. He stared down at her. She backed away and he saw the knife in her hand. It was coated in his blood.

"Well, it seems I've stabbed you in the back. How unfortunate," she said.

"Kagome?" he asked.

"You were the one. You stabbed me in the back. You laughed while the clay pot shot an arrow at me. I hope you enjoy Hell!" She yelled. She touched him and blasted some purification energy at him. He flew back and landed on a tree. He looked at her. She had an arrow aimed at his heart. Tears were coming from her maroon eyes.

"Kagome?" he asked. Her arm was shaking. She looked like she was struggling. She closed her eyes and let the arrow go. He closed his eyes.

Inuyasha was confused when he felt nothing. He opened his eyes. Kagome was on the ground her bow was thrown away from her. The arrow was stuck above his head. She was crying more freely now.

"I…can't. I can't do it. I want to, but I can't," she whispered. He stared at her. She looked at him. The maroon was fading and chocolate brown took its place.

"Kagome?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she repeated and curled into a fetal position. She held her head like she was in pain. He went to her and held her. She cried on him.

She kept repeating it, "I'm sorry." Inuyasha just held her.

"What did you do to her?"

Inuyasha looked up. Naraku was watching him angrily. Inuyasha growled lowly. Kagome looked at Naraku. She was still crying. "I'm sorry," she said to him.

He looked at her and came closer. Inuyasha was on high alert. He was too close.

Naraku stood a foot away and held his hand out to Kagome. Inuyasha was confused, but he was downright shocked when Kagome went to him. Naraku wiped her tears.

"Just go home. It's not your fault," he said. More tears fell. She looked back at Inuyasha again and signaled for Mayu. The dog came and Kagome got on her back.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled. Naraku stabbed him in the gut with a tentacle. Inuyasha glared at him. "What the (bleep) did you do? What did you do to her?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You mean my new daughter? She's just confused, but don't worry. I'll make sure she's feeling better by nightfall," Naraku said, choosing his words carefully.

"You (bleep). (Bleep) you!" Inuyasha yelled and attacked Naraku. Naraku didn't move.

Inuyasha was shocked when four arrows went through his haori and pinned him to a large tree. Naraku smirked at Inuyasha.

"You won't kill me, Inuyasha," Naraku said. Kagome walked out of the trees and went to Naraku's side. Naraku watched as she lowered her bow. Naraku walked away. "Bring him to the castle, Kagome."

Kagome watched him leave. She had finished crying and dried tears were on her face. She walked over to Inuyasha slowly.

"I don't know what you did, but I don't want to kill you anymore. I'm glad. It would be a waste to kill you," Kagome said. She kissed his cheek, not fully understanding her want to do so, and touched his stomach with her red hand. He was out in seconds.

**End of Chapter.**

I just want to say that Kagome and Sango are under Naraku's control. Naraku has gotten stronger. No one is dead, yet. And, Kagome is struggling with doing what Naraku made her want to do and what she knows is right. Poor girl… I was writing that part while listening to some very depressing music…


	13. Chapter 13

Inuyasha opened his eyes slowly. He was in a dark cold room. His wrists were cold and wet. He pulled at them. Shackles held them above his head. He pulled harder.

"Don't bother."

He looked around there were some figures on the other side of the room and next to him.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. It's just us," Miroku's voice said. Inuyasha was confused. The last thing he remembered was Kagome kissing his cheek. Or was that a dream?

"What happened?" he asked.

"Your wench dragged you in here and shackled you. She smelled of tears," he heard Sesshoumaru say.

"_His_ wench?" he heard Kouga's objective voice yell.

"Of course I have to get stuck with you, Wolf-Shit," Inuyasha said.

"How do you think I feel? It reeks of dog in here!"

"It would be wise of you to sniff yourself first before you judge. If anyone stinks it is Inuyasha and the undead Miko," Sesshoumaru said.

"What was that? Why don't you say that to my face?" Inuyasha yelled.

"If it hasn't occurred to you, I'm shackled," Sesshoumaru said.

"By one hand," Inuyasha mumbled. Miroku snickered.

"One is enough to kill you where you sit."

"Then kill me!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Would you all shut up!" Kikyou screamed. They all quieted.

"I must say, it's entertaining to watch you all bicker," Naraku said from the far right of the room.

"Naraku you bastard! Get over here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Even if I did Inuyasha, what would you do? And because I know you can't see, I'm rolling my eyes at your stupidity."

Inuyasha growled.

"Welcome, everyone. You all have been giving me problems and I've finally come up with a plan to capture you and keep you here. If you can't remember, you were captured by your friends and loved ones. You were brought here to die together. But, don't worry you won't die just yet," Naraku said and lit the candles in the room with the snap of his fingers. Everyone looked at each other. Miroku was on the far right of the room with Kikyou and Sesshoumaru next to him. On the left side were Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Kouga, I hope you don't mind that I borrowed your jewel shards," Naraku said, showing him two dark shards.

"Bastard!" Kouga yelled at Naraku.

"Calm down. If you'll all excuse me, I have dinner to eat. Prepared by my two lovely daughters," Naraku said laughing. Inuyasha growled at him. Only he knew.

When Naraku left, Kouga spoke, "What did he mean "_daughters"_?"

The door opened. Kagura stepped in with a cart.

"Shut up. I'm here to feed you ingrates," Kagura said. She dropped "food" in front of them and a jar in front of Kikyou.

"Um, how are we supposed to eat with our hand shackled?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku said give you food. I did. He didn't say feed you. Miko, you get souls. You figure out how to open the jar," Kagura said before leaving. Everyone looked at Kikyou. She glared at the jar. She concentrated before bringing her foot down on the jar. The souls flew around before they entered her body.

"Well, that's just unfair. She get's to eat, but not us," Kouga said.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha. The hanyou had his eyes closed.

"You never answered, half-breed. What did he mean by daughters?"

Inuyasha looked at him and glared. He opened his mouth to say something, but the door opened. Mayu trotted in and the door closed behind her. She went over to Inuyasha and licked his face. She scratched at his shackles and whined. He stared at him.

"Great. Mutt-face made a friend," Kouga said. Mayu growled at him before biting him leg. Inuyasha snickered. Mayu ran over to the door and opened it with her front paws. She trotted out.

"What a great help she is," Kouga said and played with his "food". It made a gas bubble and popped. Green fumes came out.

Two minutes later, the door opened again. Kilala and Mayu came in. Kilala scratched at Miroku's shackles and got shocked. She curled up in a ball at Miroku's side. Miroku was asking her if she was alright.

Mayu went to Inuyasha and dug around in his kimono. She pulled out his shards of the jewel and ran off with them.

"Oi! Get back here! Mayu!" Inuyasha said.

"What?" Kouga asked.

"She's Kagome's dog," Inuyasha said not looking at him.

"Kagome's? Where the hell is Kagome? What's wrong with her? She attacked me!" Kouga said.

"Maybe you should leave her alone then," Inuyasha said dryly.

"I want to know what happened to Kagome," Kouga said.

Inuyasha sighed. "Naraku fucked with her and Sango's heads. They think that they're his daughters. She attacked me too," Inuyasha said, forlornly.

No one said anything. The door let a cold chill into the room.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome was laying on her futon in her room. She had just served her father dinner. She didn't eat. Her food stared her in her face. She couldn't get the hanyou out of her head. She was supposed to kill him, but something told her not to. He was special.

She sat up when someone opened the door. Mayu trotted into the room. Kagome smiled at the dog. Mayu dropped something on her bed. It was a small bag. She opened it and saw a few jewel shards inside.

"Where did you get this?" Kagome asked. Mayu barked and left the room. Kagome stood in her sleeping yukata and followed the dog.

Mayu walked al the way down to the dungeons under the castle.

"Mayu. We're not supposed to be down here. Get back here!" she whispered. Mayu walked into a room.

Kagome looked back and followed the dog. She peeked into the room. She made sure her scent was masked, just in case. Mayu was sitting on the man's lap waiting for her. She covered her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. It was him.

Mayu looked her in the eye and whined. She looked at everyone in the room. She had out them in there. Kagome backed it a wall.

Quickly, she ran back up the stairs.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Inuyasha sat in darkness. Mayu was resting on his lap. He didn't mind. She gave off heat. He heard a slight noise outside, but didn't look up. When, a crash was sounded and footsteps followed it he looked up. Kouga ignored it. Sesshoumaru was wishing he could regenerate his arm.

"Did anyone hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Kouga asked, suspiciously. Everyone, but Kikyou looked at Inuyasha.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome shut her door behind her and slid to the ground. That man…

_Inuyasha._

Her father had called him that. She sat on the floor, his face coming to mind. She saw him with black hair, with blue and red eyes, frowning, yelling, angry, blushing…

The faces were familiar, but she didn't know where they came from. Her father said they'd attacked them once. She couldn't have met him before. She remembered seeing him pinned to a tree…

"Inuyasha," she said slowly. The name sounded familiar. She remembered yelling the name, whispering it, crying for it…

She didn't like the sad memories.

They involved the woman that sat across from him in the dungeon.

"Kikyou," she said. She remembered the woman. She had made her cry, scream, feel self-loathing towards her self. She'd tried to kill her!

More memories came to her. She'd been in a lot of life and death situations… but Inuyasha always saved her.

Kagome curled in a ball. She was confused. Her father said that he'd attacked her, but she remembered him always saving her. How do you know if what you see is right or what you've been told?

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Miroku sat on the cold, dungeon floor. Something was crawling on his leg, but he didn't care. He was going to die in a few hours. He didn't feel betrayed that Sango had put him in here. He was slightly aroused from her display. He liked when Sango took charge and dominated him. Yet, it was fun to make her fluster and blush like a young girl…

Miroku looked around. Everyone was laying in their spots quietly. Kikyou looked calm, but he could sense her irritation. She was extremely angry. Miroku smiled. _Say hello to a distraction…_

"Calm down, Kikyou-sama. You can't _really _be afraid of Naraku," Miroku said. The Monk saw Inuyasha raise an eyebrow at him. Miroku didn't care. Inuyasha would kill him for messing with Kikyou. Not if he wanted to stay in Kagome's good graces…

"I'm _not _afraid of Naraku," she responded.

"But, I can sense the strength of your emotions. You must be afraid of _something."_

"I'm not afraid of anyone. If you are wise monk, you'll leave it at that," Kikyou said.

"Well, I sense you anger. Kagome-sama always said it's better to let out your feelings than keep them bottled up," Miroku said, eyeing her. Kikyou's anger rose. _I've struck a never there…_

Kikyou didn't respond so he continue, "Kagome-sama was something else. It's such a shame about what happened. She didn't come after me. I'm somewhat glad. It would have probably been a very _humiliating, degrading _loss. Wouldn't you say, Kikyou-sama?"

Kikyou glared at him.

"You lost to my Kagome, didn't you?" Kouga asked.

Kikyou glared at him. Small sparks came off her fingertips.

"But, she probably got you by surprise, right? She couldn't have beat you if she was _staring you right in the face?" _Miroku asked.

Kikyou looked ready to kill, but a clanking noise stopped her (that and her shackles). The door handle jiggled, but didn't open. It stopped and then continued at a more vigorous pace. They heard someone kick the door in irritation. They kicked at in repeatedly. A small dent formed in the door. Eventually, it stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Kouga asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at the wolf incredulously. "Are all wolves this stupid?"

"You sonofabitch," Kouga said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Kagome sat on her futon. She had tried to get in the cell, but the damn door was stuck. She kicked at it, but it was stubborn. She would try again. She had to talk to him. The half-demon probably did something to her. He probably messed with her head. There's no way Father lied.

"Father doesn't lie," she said. Kagome laid down and waited. She try again an hour.

_~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

_KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~KITTY!~~PUPPY~~HAMPSTER~~_

Everyone was quiet. The rats were the only ones making noise. The sacks of meat squeaked as they ran along the floors and climbed the walls.

When the door squeaked again, everyone expected Naraku. Instead, a very determined looking Kagome walked in.

Kouga was about to say something, but she knocked him out before he could. She did the same for everyone but Inuyasha and Kikyou.

"You complicate things considering you don't have any nerves to pinch," Kagome said.

Kikyou didn't respond. Kagome looked away from her and went to Inuyasha's side. He watched her warily.

"I have questions and your going to answer them," Kagome said.

"How will I-" he started, but she covered his mouth.

"Did you ever attack me?" she asked.

He paused before answering, "Once. When we first met. Your clumsiness saved your life."

He called her clumsy. That was familiar. Other words came to her- stupid, helpless, weak…

"How long have you known me?" she asked.

"For over a year. It was your birthday and the anniversary of the day we met a few months ago," he responded.

She remembered her son. She remembered making Ramen for him for their anniversary, but he didn't even say "Thank you".

"You forgot, didn't you?" she asked. Her looked away. "I can't believe you! Of all things that's what you forget!" She pulled on his hair to get him to look at her.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"You're unbelievable! I made you Ramen and everything and you forgot! I should have purified you. I don't know why I even bothered," she said.

"But you always made it so I didn't think it was anything special."

"Have you ever said "thank you, Kagome"?" she asked. He shook his head "no".

"It doesn't sound like a very good deal to me. I do things and all I got was insults and being yelled at!" she yelled.

"Well, you did stupid things! You put yourself in harm's way, _as usual," _he yelled back at her.

"Yes, because saving your life is a stupid thing to do. What made me do that?"

"I question your sanity sometimes. You pulled the craziest stunts and look where it got you! You think Naraku's your Father! You locked up your friends in here!"

"I didn't do anything! You're the one who left!" she argued.

"You left first."

"Because you were being an ungrateful brat. I had to deal with Shippou I wasn't going to deal with two children," Kagome said, teasing him. He glared at her. Someone moaned in the background. They turned and saw Kouga come awake.

"Kagome? What the hell are you doing Mutt-Face?" Kouga yelled.

"Shut up! Just go back unconscious!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Would you two stop yelling?" Kagome yelled.

"Yes, because more yelling makes everything better," Kikyou said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I don't need your sarcastic remarks right now," Kagome said.

"What you need is some sense in your head. Would you like me to give you some?" Kikyou said.

"That's big talk for someone who's shackled."

Everyone looked to the new voice. Sango was standing in the door way.

"When did you-" Kagome started.

"Your yelling woke me up. If what you two were saying is true then we've been lied to," Sango replied.

"_No kidding," _Sesshoumaru said.

"I would leave you in here to rot so I suggest you play nice," Sango said. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha. She waited for Sango to say something else, but the Taijya said nothing. No one spoke. Kagome hummed patiently. Sango joined in.

"Have you thought about breaking us out of here?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We would. But we don't have the keys. Only Naraku does," Sango said.

Kagome continued singing quietly. The word "sit" came up and Inuyasha did a face plant. He moaned form his place on the floor.

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that," Kagome said.

**End of Chapter. **

**Kagome has now regained her memory. She and Sango now know of Naraku's lies. Next chapter: the escape. **


	14. Chapter 14

The door open. Naraku walked in.

"Good morning, everyone! It's a wonderful day to be executed, isn't it? How would you all like to die? Purification? Cut in half? Burned alive? Poisoning?"

Naraku walked over to his seat in the room and sat down. He watched his enemies with a smile. The door creaked open. Sango stepped in.

"Father?" she asked.

"Yes, my wonderful daughter?" Naraku responded.

"Did you send Kagura out? She just left with a black box," Sango said. Naraku's eyes widened. He got up and left the room, giving Sango some keys. She looked at the Keys before getting to work on the shackles. By the time she finished, everyone was free, except Inuyasha. None of the key worked for his lock. Kagome came in.

"Can we go now?" Kagome asked.

"It won't open," Sango said.

"You're doing it wrong," Kagome said and took the keys from her. The Miko tried the keys and none worked.

"Try harder!" the hanyou said.

"I am!" she yelled.

"We're going to go ahead. Meet us outside," Sango said. Everyone left the cell and Kagome continued to struggle with the lock. The key eventually broke in the lock.

"Just great," Inuyasha said, "What now?"

"Kagome bowed her head. She tried to think, but Inuyasha was making noise and blaming her for breaking the key. She tried to block him out, but he crawled back in.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?" he yelled.

"Inuyasha, sit!" she yelled. His face collided with the ground and some rocks fell on Kagome's Taijya outfit. She looked up at the shackle. It was slightly loosened. Her eyes widened.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" she repeated. Eventually, the shackle came out of the wall. Kagome stood and dusted off her clothes. "Get off the floor! we've got to catch up with the others!"

Kagome dragged Inuyasha up and out of the cell. They continued out the castle and into the clearing in front of it. The ground was covered in cut grass and purple violets.

Everyone stood silently. Kagura had stolen the black box as a distraction. What was in the box was unknown to Kagome and Sango, but it must have been important to Naraku to make him put off his execution.

"I sense a foreboding presence," Miroku said. Everyone readied themselves. The sky was turning a sickly purple-black color. The trademark swirl of purple miasma came down from the sky and Naraku formed out of it. He looked angry, but not surprised.

"I should have known better than to leave you in the castle where you could reach the prisoners," Naraku said to Sango and Kagome.

"You miscalculated," Sango said.

"No _you _miscalculated! You should have followed my orders!" Naraku yelled and fired off his tentacles at Sango. She didn't move. Pink purifying light vaporized the sickly extensions. Naraku looked to Kagome.

"You're going to fight me? I offered you power. I offered you a life where no one would be able to stand against you. But, I see you made your choice. And you chose wrong," Naraku said. The evil half-demon pulled out a seashell from his sleeve. "You all remember the old, dark Miko, Tsubaki. Before she left, I had her make me one last charm. She was very willing to do this for me if it meant the end of Kikyou. Of course I plan to use it to end Kagome instead. But, the end of Kagome means the end of Kikyou since they share a soul," Naraku said in a monologue.

"Are we really going to let him activate whatever it is?" Sesshoumaru asked. The demon drew his sword and readied to strike. Naraku shook his head.

"It's not nice to interrupt Sesshoumaru. Didn't your mother teach you that?" Naraku said while drawing out a red vial he broke the vial and the scent of Kagome's blood filled the air. Naraku rubbed his bloody hand on the shell. Kagome. Stared in shock. She knew what he was doing. Naraku smirked back.

"This is going to be fun," Naraku said. The shell turned red. Kikyou readied an arrow and aimed in the back. "

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Kikyou. You kill me, I kill Kagome. If Kagome dies, you cease to exist," Naraku said.

"He planned everything," Miroku said.

"That makes it more fun! I saw this coming and had a back up. You all are such an easy group to manipulate. I predicted every move, every minute up until this point. I am truly the best evil mastermind there is!" Naraku gloated.

"Unlike the rest of them, I have no need to keep the girl alive," Sesshoumaru said. Naraku smiled a joyful smile.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Go ahead, Sesshoumaru! Kill me! I would love to see you try. You would fail and you'd have everyone after you. I will simply go free, while you are hunted like a mere animal," Naraku said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. She wasn't going to die by his hand. If anyone was going to be her killer it would be her. She'd rather die by her own hand than die by anyone else's…

Kouga stood watch helplessly. He wasn't much of a help, considering Naraku took his shards. He felt his anger boil. Kagome's life was on the line and he couldn't do anything about it!

Kikyou watched everyone. She didn't believe Naraku's bluff. If Kagome died, then her soul could be absorbed. Kikyou could have her whole soul back…and her old life. Kagome would be a lost memory…

"This is getting fun, but I have plans for the nearby lords," Naraku said. He pressed on the shell and let it cut his thumb. His black blood spilled onto the spell. Kagome felt a surge of helplessness within her. She was one with Naraku. The thought chilled her blood. Her lifeline was now tied with his.

"You know what this means don't you?" Naraku asked, looking directly at Kagome, "Of course you do! It means I'm the only one who will be leaving this fight alive. And you, Kagome, get to watch your friends and loved ones die protecting you."

"What?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like not knowing what was happening.

"He's tied his life with Kagome's. It's as if they were the same person. The spell's practically irreversible," Kikyou said with hatred.

Kagome almost whimpered. She knew. Hearing Kikyou say it, just made it worse.

"It can't be reversed. It's impossible," Naraku said. Kagome paused. He was bluffing or lying. It could be reversed. _His _life was tied to _hers. _He could die… you'd have to kill her first.

Kagome plopped onto the ground. Sixteen years wasted… She was going to die because some sick bastard wanted to fuck with people's lives. He didn't have anything better to do so he planned ways to kidnapped women that didn't want him and kill people who got in his way.

Inuyasha sat next to her. He was watching her warily. How could she tell him. If she did, he would say no. it was unfair how he did give her a chance to decide… even if it was her life on the line.

"You know something," he said.

"He can die," Kagome said.

"But, you'd have to die first," Kikyou finished. She winced. Did she have to be so blunt?

Before Kagome could give an argument Inuyasha had answered a curt, "_No."_

He saw she was about to argue and cut her off, "No. There can't be only one way to kill him. You're probably forgetting something."

"What are you whispering about over there? Have you given up all hope, yet. You should," Naraku said.

"So, we're not fighting him?" Kouga asked.

"No, you idiot. If you fight Naraku, he won't feel anything. Kagome will take the pain. The only way to kill Naraku right now is to kill Kagome," Kikyou said.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome. "Explain this enchantment to me," Sesshoumaru commanded.

Kagome looked up at him before starting, "What you do is, you cast a spell and spill the blood of someone onto a talisman, then, you spill your own. After that you're tied to the other person in heart, body, and spirit."

"How can you be tied to Naraku by heart?" he asked.

"You don't have you feel any emotions towards to person. It's not like a mating ceremony for demons," Kagome continued.

"I realize that. How can you be tied to him by heart when he doesn't have a heart?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Naraku froze. Everyone looked to the half-demon. Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. _He hadn't thought that far…_

"His heart wasn't intact at the time the spell was cast. The spell can't be completed unless Naraku has his heart," Kikyou said.

"And having his heart makes him susceptible to purification. He's lost," Sango said.

Kagome glared at Naraku. Over fifty years of games, hiding, blackmail, deception, murder… It was time for the bastard to die. She stood and notched an arrow. Everyone drew their weapons. Naraku stared his enemies in their faces.

Naraku snarled at all of them. He was only angered at being outsmarted. He had planned. He'd manipulated them. Fifty years gone. He smiled. He caused them pain, suffering, humiliation,… They'd always remember the evil that was Naraku.

Naraku welcomed their simultaneous attacks with a cruel, sadistic smile.

**End of Chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

"Mama, where's Papa?" a little boy with silver hair asked. The mother looked at her son. She never got tired of the resemblance between her son and his father. The same silver hair, white puppy ears, golden-amber eyes…

"I don't know, Itaru. But, he better come home soon," she answered.

"But, it's almost bedtime! I wanna see Daddy before bed!" a little girl yelled. The girl looked more like her. She had black hair, black puppy ears, chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah! I wanna show Papa my fangs!" Itaru announced. He opened his mouth to show a small pair of fangs that he was very proud. They were small, but you could still see to little bumps.

They heard the door open an close. A man walked into the room.

"Daddy!'" the girl yelled. Both children ran towards the man. He hugged them both and they strapped themselves to his legs. He looked up. His wife was glaring at him with a spoon in her hand. He gave each child a box and set them down in their seats.

He stood and faced his wife, "Kagome-"

"Don't "Kagome" me. Where have you been? I've been worried about you," Kagome said.

"I was with Miroku. Trust me, I would have rather been here, but he wanted to get some extra stuff. We would have been back by yesterday," Inuyasha said.

"_Uh- huh,_" Kagome replied and went back to the pots.

Inuyasha and Miroku often went on their exterminator adventures. It kept food on the table. And Inuyasha out of trouble, but Kagome preferred to have him home where he belonged. She would have to talk to Miroku…

"Papa, look! I got my fangs!" Itaru said and showed his gums.

"Those aren't fangs. Daddy has fangs. You still have your baby teeth," Izayoi said.

"So do you!" Itaru yelled at his sister. The two began arguing while Kagome gave some food to Inuyasha. He tried to give her a kiss, but she avoided him. He felt neglected.

Kagome went to clean up the kitchen. She had been living in the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha for the past three years. They'd had two kids. After Keade died two years ago, Kagome had taken over as village Miko. The Shikon no Tama had been purified in the blast that injured Naraku. They killed the half-demon by stabbing his heart. Kagome was waiting for the day when she would see her mother again. One of the perks to mating, you get an extended lifespan.

Sango and Miroku were married with three kids. (the ones from the Manga)… The two lived in the village with Kagome and Inuyasha. You often saw Sango yelling at Miroku for one thing or the other.

Shippou had seen how much stronger his Mama was and left the village to find other Youkai to train with. He visited often.

Sesshoumaru was traveling with Rin, Jaken, and the free Kagura. He'd asked Kagura to be his mated last summer, but she declined. She wanted to enjoy her freedom a little while longer. She asked him in the fall.

Kohaku was off helping people with demon problems and keeping the Taijya tradition alive. He'd met a village girl he'd taken a liking to. Her name was Kemi. He made sure to visit her often.

Kouga had finally settled down with Ayame and they had a child on the way. The wolf demon was adapting well to life without the shards in his legs. Ayame was enjoying being his wife. She didn't have to worry about competition from other females.

"Need some help?"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha. She smiled at him and continued cleaning up. Neither said anything for a while.

"Kagome, talk to me," Inuyasha pleaded.

"No. Because then you'll think everything is ok, but it's not. If you're supposed to be my husband and mate, you need to be here. I barely see you anymore," she said, scrubbing a bowl harshly.

"I'll stay home more. I'll play with the kids and teach Itaru how to clean his fangs. Just don't ignore me," he said. She watched him warily before putting down the bowl.

"You better help if you expect to sleep in my bed tonight."

"Your bed?" he asked and picked up some dishes.

"Yes, my bed. Like I said, you're always gone on some extermination job with Miroku. So, now it's my bed," she explained.

"Will you be willing to share it tonight?" he asked. His arms were around her waist when he finished speaking. She was going to answer something smart, but he was already nipping at the pulse in her neck. _Here we go again…_

**End of story.**

**Final Footnote: I am very proud of this story. I like to look at this story and compare it to my initial works. I would like to think that I have developed as a writer and author. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. They made my day.**

**-Moi-Moi. **


	16. BONUS FUNINSANITY

After have six candy canes and watching some Aladdin clips, I got this crazy, INSANE idea. If you need a clearer picture of how things looked you can watch the video on youtube for this song.

http :/ www. youtube. com/watch?v =cd07u vkTeKo (remove spaces)

Song: "Friend Like Me" from the Disney movie Aladdin. I DO NOT OWN ALADDIN OR THE SONG "FRIEND LIKE ME".

**[Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were walking back to Keade's village. Kilala and Mayu were on their owner's shoulders.]**

Inuyasha: Finally, it's over! Naraku's dead!

Miroku: I congratulate you on a job well done, my friend! (shakes Inuyasha's hand).

Inuyasha: Same to you.

Sango: What about _us? (_points to her and an angry Kagome)

Inuyasha: What _about _you?

Kagome: If it weren't for us, we never would have won! You should feel lucky to have us around. (folds her arms)

Inuyasha: Whatever wench. (waves her off).

Kagome: Inuyasha! I don't think you quite realize what you got here.

**{Music begins playing. Inuyasha and Miroku look confused. Kagome and Sango "magically" changed clothes to red(Kagome) and purple(Sango) tops that cut off at the belly and poofy matching pants. They're hair was loose and wavy. They each magically obtained canes.}**

Sango: So, why don't you ruminate, while we illuminate the possibilities!

Kagome: Well, Naraku had his underlings. (Naraku appears with Kanna and Kagura by his side)

Sango: The Band of Seven had their special skills. ( the band of Seven appears also, but they all vanish)

Kagome: Well, you guys are in luck. Cuz up your sleeves, you got Miko magic that never fails! (appears behind Inuyasha and raises his arms by his sleeves)

Sango: (to Miroku) You got some power in your corner now.

Kagome: Heavy ammunition in your can. (fires off an arrow with immense spiritual energy)

Sango: (to Miroku) You got some punch, pizzazz, Wahoo, and how! All you gotta do is just say, 'thanks'.

Kagome: And we'll say, "You guys, thanks very much. How else can we help?"

Sango: Let us take you order. Jot it down. (gets pen and paper)

Kagome: (to Inuyasha) You ain't never had a friend like me.

Sango: Life is your restaurant. And we're you maitre d'!

Kagome: (pulls on Inuyasha's ear) Come on, whisper what it is you want.

Sango: (to Miroku) You ain't never had a friend like me.

Kagome: We may pride ourselves on service

Sango: But, we're the boss, the queens, the shahs!

**{Miroku and Inuyasha watch each other confusedly.}**

Kagome: (to Inuyasha) Say what you wish. It's yours, true dish! How bout a lil more Ramen, sah?

Sango: (to Inuyasha, points to Kagome) Have some Column A.

Kagome: (to Miroku, broadly displays Sango) Try ALL of Column B!

Sango: We're in the mood, to help you dudes! You ain't never had a friend like me!

**{The girls dance while scatting. Inuyasha and Miroku were very confused, but weren't questioning anything.}**

Kagome: (juggles balls of spiritual energy and tosses them to Sango.) Can your friends do this this?

Sango: (catches them and spins one while juggling the others) Can your friends that?

Sango: (obtains a hat) Can your friends pull this out their little hat? (pulls Kilala out the hat)

Kagome: Can your friends go poof? (claps and pink dust appears)

**{The dust settles and millions of Sango and Kagome's appears.}**

Sango: (sitting on a high throne) Well, looky here!

Kagome: Can your friends go Abracadabra, let it rip, and then make those suckers disappear? (copies disappear)

Sango: (to Miroku) So, don't sit ungrateful, unsatisfied! We took care of all your all-day fears!

Kagome: You got us bona fide, certified! ( spins Inuyasha)

Sango: You got two women for your charge d'affairs!

Kagome: We got a powerful urge to help you out. So where's the thanks, we really wanna hear?

Sango: You got a list of thanks that's three miles long. Well, all you gotta do is thank like so, and oh! (obtains cloth from Miroku's robe and hits him with it)

Kagome: Inuyasha, sir, say a thank or, two, or three! (rides by Inuyasha on Mayu's back).

Sango: We've been on the job! You ungrateful SOB's!

Kagome: You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (takes Inuyasha's hands and makes him dance with her)

Sango: You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend (dances by Miroku)

Kagome: You ain't never… (poofs up yen with spiritual energy) had a… (poofs up Ramen stacks with spiritual energy) friend… (poofs up piles of jewels) like me!

Sango: (sets off fireworks) You ain't never had a friend like me! Ha-ha! (pushes Miroku into the jewels, pushes Inuyasha into the Ramen)

Kagome: (claps. Everything disappears)

{Everything is back to normal. Inuyasha and Miroku sitting on the ground. Kagome and Sango stare at them.}

Sango: So, are you gonna say thank you now?

**This was written in a time of weakness, insanity, and sugar induced craziness. I hoped you enjoyed. It was more of a slight parody. It never really happened in the actual story… HAHAHAHA! **


End file.
